Brought Together By One
by writinggurl101
Summary: This is my first RB story, and I am very excited! It's about Sam and Andy OF COURSE! ;  Anyways, Luke isn't really THAT involved. And everyone, Sam and Andy, the Divisoon, is brought together by ONE person. Who? Well, READ! :
1. Chapter 1

Rookie Blue

Chapter 1

The buzzing of Andy's alarm clock snatched her awake from her dreams. In other words, her dream about Sam. Andy was still confused as she thumped to her kitchen, at why she had that weird dream about him. He was her T.O. Not her boyfriend. Or her crush for that matter. All he was to her was another officer just trying to do the same thing: Serve and protect.

She wolfed down some eggs that burned in her throat and she soothed it with a cup of orange juice. She headed to the shower and dressed in a light blue long sleeve that was well fitted, and a pair of dark jeans. Fall was making it's move and the days got shorter and the weather got colder.

She walked out her front door and shivered. Her wet hair seemed like curtains of ice against the frigid air. She could see her breath float out in wispy clouds in front of her. She bit down on her lip and walked briskly to her car.

She was about to get in when she heard a honk. She spun on her heel and saw Sam sitting in his car, his usual expression on his face. "Wanna ride McNally?" He asked as he rolled down his window, and she hesitated. Her car's heater _was_ broken. And his probably worked.

She always forgot about how close he lived to her. Finally, she nodded and walked to the passenger's side door and swung it open. It was warm inside and she shook at the warmth. "Cold huh?" He asked and she nodded. "Yeah, no kidding. And my car's heater is all screwed up so it's always freezing." She said to him and he nodded. "How'd it break?" He asked and she shrugged and laughed at her lack of knowledge.

"No clue. I'm not a car person." He turned and looked at her for a moment. "Then what kind of person are you?" He asked and she was taken aback. "Well, like, what are my hobbies?" He shrugged. "Sure McNally." She sighed. "Well, I like to cook and when i was little I'd collect snow globes-" Sam snickered. "Snow globes?" He asked still laughing. "You know what? I loved them. And i still do. They're cool. Don't ask me why, but, i moved a lot. And I'd get a snow globe for each town we moved to." He nodded. "Alright, fair enough. Go on." She rolled her eyes. "I love Christmas. And Christmas lights. All lights really." She said laughing. "and i have a small collection of perfumes form when i was in high school. Which is actually something to be ashamed of. And kids. I did a lot of baby sitting when i was a teenager. I didn't have any siblings, so i was like a sister to the kid i was looking after." She explained. And then it hit her that in this short time she'd already told Sam a lot about herself. "What about you? What are _you're_ hobbies?" She asked flipping the subject." He gave her a disapproving look. "McNally," he began but she cut him short. "No! You do not get allowed to flake on me! I went, now it's your turn." She said triumphantly. He turned sharply and stopped. "Look at that. We're here. Looks like that's gonna have to wait." Andy shook her head and gaped in disbelief. "What? That's not-you're so unfair!" She said getting out. Sam smirked at her from across the car. "Life's not fair McNally." She shook her head again as she walked into the Barn. She saw Traci and Gail talking with folders in their hands, she spotted Dov at the coffee machine and Chris was clicking frantically at his computer. She walked to the locker room to change into her uniform. She liked her uniform. It made her feel safe and proud. Just as equal as everyone else in this building. Serve and protect. Those were the words that were going to get her through the day. She walked out and her name was called almost immediately. "McNally! Get over here!" Sam was with Frank who was holding a folder. "What is it sir?" She asked as she halted in front of them. Frank flipped the folder over. There was a picture of a man and a woman, and two kids. "This is the Carter family. Now the husband, Rick, is believed to be dealing drugs and to be abusing his wife and kids. The wife is Lisa and the two kids, are Suzy and Aaron." A stab of pain hit Andy's heart as she saw the two kids, who were spitting images of their mom. They had the same eyes and hair, the same skin tone. And Suzy could've been a younger image of Lisa. Andy managed a nod. "We want you and Swarek to scope them out. Try and catch the dad in the act. Whether it's the abuse or the dealing." She nodded. "Alright." Frank sighed and cast a glance at Sam. "And one more thing." Andy waited confused. "You'll be going undercover. We'll have you connected, don't worry. We'll be able to hear everything you can hear. And backup will be waiting a few blocks down. Also, you'll have each other." Andy continued nodding, not saying a word as she locked eyes with Sam. She knew he'd have her back, and she'd have his.

"But McNally, there are a few crucial rules. One, don't reveal who you are. To anyone. Two, don't get involved personally with the victims. And three. _Always have your partner's back._" Frank said, and his eyes flickered back and forth between them. Andy nodded and was handed a folder, and so was Sam. "Your names are Bridget Walker and Conner Smith. You're a couple that's moved into a house just down the street from them. That's where you'll be watching them. Andy, you work part time at a coffee shop and Sam you're a mechanic." They both nodded solemnly. "Nash, Williams, Epstein and Shaw will be your backup if needed." Frank continued. "Now we've gotten word that Rick deals from inside his home. So if you see anyone you don't recognize or are suspicious of them, alert your backup. Rick comes home drunk some days, and that's when he takes it out on Lisa and the kids. So if you see him stumbling drunk to the house, assume there's gonna be abuse going on. Any questions?" He asked and they said nothing. "Good. Now lets get you into character."

They both changed into casual clothes that had microphones hooked up to them. They took Sam's car to the small street and parked outside your "new house" and sat. "Is this all you do on a stake out?" Andy asked and Sam flashed a smile. "Pretty much. But if things pick up it will get better. Believe me McNally." She sighed. "When was your first stake out?" She asked and he sat back. "I was a rookie and we were watching for people picking up prostitutes." Andy imagined what it'd be like if they were scouting prostitutes instead of this drug selling family. "Did it go well?" She asked. He shook his head. "Nope. My partner got shot and i went home with a few stitches." Andy's eyes widened. "Really?" She asked. "No McNally, I'm lying to you." He face got red with embarrassment. "That's reassuring." She muttered with sarcasm.

A voice played in their ears. "Guys, focus!" They snapped their attention back to the street. Things were quiet until they turned on the radio. They took shifts in watching and bickered occasionally. Sam had reclined his seat back and was napping when Andy saw Rick and Lisa come storming out of the house yelling at one another. "Quick! Sam wake up!" She said and grabbed the lever and pushed it so he came bolting upright. "What the! McNally! What are you-" Sam said groggy and glaring at her not knowing why she'd do that. "Shut up and look!" She said turning his face in the direction of Rick and Lisa. Sam grabbed a pair of binoculars to see closer. "They're upset about something. Really upset. The girl looks like she's about to cry, Rick looks like he's gonna chop someone's head off." Sam said as he continued to look through the binoculars. "Now would be a good time to walk past them, try and hear what they're arguing about." Frank's voice rang through. They both nodded and got out and stepped onto the sidewalk. "So if we're a couple then..." Andy trailed awkwardly. "We should probably hold hands McNally. Come on." Sam said and snatched her hand and lead her down the path at a steady pace. "We should talk about something so it looks more casual." Andy said trying to keep her tone even. Sam's hand was warm, and was huge compared to hers. "Aren't we already talking?" Sam asked and Andy managed a laugh. "Yeah i guess." Sam's eyes looked to the arguing couple. "Sh. Listen."

"**I don't get why you can't just stop!"**

"**Look! The only reason we **_**have**_** a house is because of what i do."**

"**And it's also the reason we have cops on our doorstep and you coming home drunk almost every night!" **

"**You should be thankful!"**

"**For WHAT? Hurting your family? Putting our lives in jeopardy? ****Making our own children have to live around it? Yeah, I'm **_**so**_** thankful! ****You have no idea!" **

"**I'm gonna come back later. If you're not here, or the kids aren't here, you know what's gonna happen."**

Andy squeezed Sam's hand in fright, and he gave her a reassuring look. Rick walked away briskly, not bothering to look back at Lisa. Lisa walked back to the front steps and collapsed on the stairs and cried. They heard the front door open, where Suzy and Aaron stood, confused looks on their small features. "Mommy? What's wrong? Where'd daddy go?" Asked Aaron. Lisa sniffled and wiped away her tears and smiled. "Mommy's fine. Daddy just went out for a little while. He'll be back soon. Lets go have some lunch." Lisa said getting up and carrying herself through the front door.

"Good job guys. We got all of that. We told Williams and Nash that Rick's coming their way. They'll keep on eye on him. But you should probably keep on the mom for now. Watch if Rick comes back. We're gonna tap out for a while, but if you need us, just press the red button on your mic."

Frank said in their ears. "Okay." They both said and the line fell silent.

"You okay McNally?" Sam asked and Andy nodded. "Yeah, fine. Just, the kids and Lisa...Who could do that to someone? Let alone your own family?" She asked baffled. It made no sense. To continue doing something that only made your life worse? It was common sense to stop it. "I know. Some people are just really messed up." She sighed. "No kidding." They both fell silent and finally Andy's eyes fell on their hands. "Should we..?" Sam shook his head. "Nah. Don't wanna blow our cover if the girl comes out again." Andy nodded. "Well, what should we do?" She asked. He shrugged and looked around the corner. "Well, since Williams and Nash are on Rick, i think we'd have enough time to go to this great ice cream shop." Andy was taken aback. Why was he- "After all, we need to look like couple right?"_ Oh. _Thought Andy, she nodded and they started down the sidewalk, hand in hand.

"Wait, how do you know there's a good ice cream shop?" Andy asked and Sam laughed. "I do have a social life, as hard as it is to believe McNally." Andy blushed again as they past a collection of small shops. Finally, they came to the smallest shop, which was fitted into the corner of the building all the businesses shared. Andy looked up and it was called three scoops ice cream shop. The shop was surprisingly busy despite it being fall. They had two people scooping and Andy could see more people in the back. Sam held the door open for her and she walked in curious. The shop was cold and it made Andy shiver delicately. They waited in line and Andy was deliberating on what to get. She ordered a chocolate chip mint with strawberries. She got out her wallet to pay when she saw Sam already swiping his card. "What? S-Conner. I can pay." She said remembering they were undercover. "It's fine." He said putting his card back in the pocket of his jeans. He handed her her ice cream cone. "Fine." She said and walked out annoyed. She waited for Sam and they walked together to a park and sat on a bench and ate their ice cream. Sam had his arm slung around Andy's shoulders. Andy took a lick and swallowed. "This really is good." Sam nodded. "See? Told you." She laughed. "Yes you did." Sam looked at her for a minute and laughed. "What?" She asked and he laughed again. "You've got a little-" He began gesturing to the side of her mouth. "Oh." Andy said flushed and she went to wipe it away. "No, McNally it's right-" Sam wiped it away with his thumb. "there." he finished. "Thanks." She muttered embarrassed. They finished they're ice cream in silence when Frank's voice came through. "Okay guys, break's over. Get back on that family." They nodded and stood. And without thinking, Andy took Sam's hand and they walked together down back to the small street. Sam didn't seem to care, they kept walking until they saw the kids playing out on the sidewalk, drawing with chalk. Lisa was hanging laundry on the line, for fall, it had gotten quite warm out. They walked right on past the kids and Lisa until they heard a shriek. "Oh no!" Lisa exclaimed as a shirt came off the line, and blew right into the arms of Sam, who had turned around. They both had. "Thank you." Lisa said catching up to them. Sam handed it back to her. "Don't mention it." Lisa stood for a moment thoughtful. "I haven't seen you two around here before." Andy forced a laugh. "Yeah, we are pretty new. We've just moved into a house up the block." Lisa nodded to herself with a smile. "Well, that's great. How do you like it?" She asked and they were both stunned at how relaxed she was after just having a fight with Rick.

_She recovers quickly._ Thought Andy.

Sam nodded and looked to Andy. "It's good. We're just taking a look around." Andy nodded in agreement and Lisa glanced back to her kids. "Well, my name is Lisa Carter. Those are my kids Suzy and Aaron and my husband Rick isn't around right now but, welcome to the neighbourhood." She said with a kind smile, Sam shook her hand. "I'm Conner Smith." Andy shook her hand next. "Bridget Walker." Lisa smiled once more. "Well, I gotta get back to watching the kids. But see you around." She said and turned her back, as did Sam and Andy


	2. Chapter 2

Rookie Blue

Chapter 2

"Is she mellow or what?" Whispered Sam to Andy. "Yeah. You'd think she'd be shaken up after that threat." They walked back to the car and Frank spoke. "Thanks for that guys." They nodded once and stayed there for an hour before they got radioed. "1505 this is 1507, Rick is coming your way." Said Williams. Sam picked up the receiver. "1505, 10-4." Their eyes were plastered on the streets as the tall figure of Rick slouched to his house. But he wasn't alone. He had another man with him. Brown hair, mid twenties, with a grey and blue hoddie. "He's not alone." Andy said as they watched them take the first two steps of the house. "What do you mean he's not alone?" Asked Frank and Sam sighed. "He's got a male with him. Mid twenties, caucasian, wearing blue jeans and a grey and blue hoddie. Entering house now." "Now would be a good time to keep your eyes peeled. Make sure you know which direction the male leaves to alert Shaw or Williams." Frank said and Andy sat up. A few minutes past. "Think he's dealing?" She asked and Sam nodded. "You gotta assume. The guy looked pretty suspicious with his hood all up like that. Like he didn't want anyone seeing him." They turned their attention back to the front door, which opened and out stepped the two men. They shook hands and the male caucasian hurried down the steps and turned left. Which was right up Shaw and Epstein's alley." Andy snatched up the radio. "1519 this is 1505. Possible possessor coming your way. Caucasian, blue and grey hoodie, mid twenties." Andy said and they radioed back. "1519, 10-4 suspect in view, approaching." A few moments later: "This is Officer Shaw. Suspect in custody and possession is affirmative. Nice work guys." Andy smiled. "Good job guys. Keep on him." Andy looked confused. "Wait, can't we just go after him?" Sam shook his head. "Like Frank said. We never actually saw Rick gave that guy the drugs. We need to catch him in the act. That guy could've already had them and just stopped in to arrange their next meeting." Andy sighed. "Well, we could still try and catch him for the abuse." Sam nodded. "That's right McNally, so eyes on the road."

Things were still slow, and this time they were both reclined in their seats. Andy let out a long sigh. "What do you think they're doing?" She asked and Sam looked at his watch. "Having dinner. Watching the baseball game. I don't know. Rick could be planting more seeds for all we know." Andy sat up. "Well that's just great. It's been what? Two hours since the druggie came by. And nothing." Sam shut his eyes. "Like i said, things will pick up." Andy bit her lip and continued to stare out the windshield.

Then, a scream. One that made Andy get goosebumps and make her want to pull out her gun right there. But she didn't have her gun. She was still undercover. Sam sat bolt up right and opened his door.

"Speak of the Devil." Andy muttered as she stood standing at the side of his car. "What should we do?" She asked. "You go in first. Knock, and if anyone answers, ask what's going on. You heard the noise and were worried. Got it?" Asked Sam eyeing her as she took a shaky breath. "Yeah, guess so." She said walking forward. "Signal if you need me!" He called and she nodded. They had decided about a month ago that if either one of them needed help when they were solo, was to scratch their arm casually. Andy walked up the first two steps when she heard another scream and yelling. "Here we go McNally." She said to herself and knocked. At first nothing. She knocked once more, casting a nervous glance to Sam's car. She then heard one more yell and then the door swung open. It was Lisa. She had a swelling bruise on her cheek. "Bridget. Hi, what is it?" She asked and Andy couldn't help but be stunned at the mark. It was blue and purple, and was spreading. "I heard a scream from the house. I thought it was yours, and well, got worried. What happened?" She asked and Lisa waved a hand. "Just, being klutzy." She was avoiding Andy's eyes. "I was dusting, and i put too much weight on a shelf and it broke. A, uh, kettle, a metal kettle came down and hit me." She said laughing slightly, and brushing her nose nervously. "Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?" She asked worried. And she really was worried. Who knew what Rick had done to her in the past. "Oh, no. I'm fine. I've already got a pack of frozen peas waiting for me." Andy nodded. "Alright well, if you need anything, let me know." Lisa nodded and gave her a smile. "Thanks. You know, you're one of the nicest people that live around here." Andy made a confused look. "'Around here'? What do you mean?" Lisa then looked like she wanted to take back her words. "Oh, it's just that uh, a lot of people around here get in a lot of trouble. Keep to themselves, get into bad habits if you catch my drift." Andy nodded. "Oh i see. Well, I'm just trying to be a good neighbour." Lisa smiled again. "You're doing a good job of it." Then thumping. "Lisa?" Called a man's voice.

_Rick._ Thought Andy bitterly. "Hey baby. This is Bridget. She and her boyfriend have just moved into a house up the way. This is my husband Rick." Andy smiled and shook his hand. It was hard for her to smile and to touch him when he was the one that had wrecked Lisa's pretty face. "Oh. You've met before?" Andy interjected. "Yeah, Conner and i were walking and we ran into Lisa." She said hurriedly wanting to get back to Sam. "Huh. Well, dinner's ready." Rick said and sauntered off. Lisa looked embarrassed. "Sorry about him. It's been a rough day for him and i think he just want's to eat and go to bed." Andy smiled. "I'm thinking about the same thing right about now." Lisa nodded. "Well, see you around. And thanks for worrying, but really, you don't need to. I'm fine." Andy nodded. "Alright. See you later." She walked back down the pathway and as soon as the door shut, they were in her ear again. "Nice job Rookie. We got all that. What'd she look like? We heard the scream." Andy was half way to the car. "She had a big bruise on her cheek. It was swelling. Rick looked totally unnerved by it." Their voices rang through again. "Okay, better report back to Sam." She nodded and opened the door. "How'd it go?" He asked. "Well, her cover story was that she was cleaning, put too much pressure on a shelf and a kettle came down and hit her in the face. The bruise looked ugly. Rick didn't seem to care too much." Sam nodded. "Probably cause he's used to it by now." Andy straightened her seat as Frank spoke. "Okay, looks like you and Sammy can call it a day. Head back to the barn. We'll have people on the night shift." Andy smiled and stretched. She wanted to get this costume off and go have a long hot bath. "Yes! Thank god, i am wiped." She said laughing. Sam smiled. "This job does that to you." Andy nodded laughing. "No kidding. I just wanna go home and sleep till December." They drove to the barn in silence and trudged in to the locker rooms. Andy changed quickly and stretched. She walked out and Luke gave her a wink and a smile.

"Callaghan's got it in for you McNally." Said Sam as she met up with him in the hallway that lead to the parking lot. She laughed. "Maybe." Sam rolled his eyes. "You gonna be at the Penny tonight?" he asked and she nodded. "Yeah. See you there?" He shook his head. "Maybe later. Got a favour to do." Andy raised her eyebrows. "Really? Now who is the lucky one that is able to get you to be nice?" She said laughing. Sam opened his truck. "Monica." Andy sighed. "Monica. Of course." She muttered and began walking. Sam passed her and waved. She waved back and smiled halfheartedly. She walked into the Penny twenty minutes later and was welcomed by Traci. "Hey Andy! Come over here!" She called and Andy smiled. "Hey Trace." Traci wiggled her eyebrows. "How'd the stakeout go?" She asked and Andy sighed. "It was long. But we have a good reason to believe the guy's dealing and abusing his family." Traci shook her head in disgust. "Some people i will never understand." She said. Andy nodded. She sat and talked with Traci, and then Dov and Chris joined them. A half an hour later Sam walked in and spotted Andy. He walked to the bar anyway and Andy looked back. "I'm gonna go get another drink." She said and sat down at the stool next to him. "Hey." She said. He looked up. "Hey." Andy sighed. "So, that favour was quick." She commented. Sam nodded. "Yeah, she just needed me to help search one of her patients." Andy sighed inwardly in relief. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt jealous around Sam when Monica was around. "So, did you hear anything from Frank? Are we doing it again tomorrow?" She asked and Sam sighed. "Not that i know of. We might have to though. I mean, for us just to disappear...It'd be weird." Andy nodded. "Yeah i guess so." Andy signalled for a drink, Sam as well. "Rick's a jerk." Andy said as they got their drinks. "And an ass." Andy laughed and they said together, "A jerk-ass." They both smiled. "I'll drink to that." They clinked their glasses and downed the shots. "Oh God. That feels good." Said Andy smiling. They talked until they both got pulled away to different conversations. Eventually they met up in the parking lot. Andy was getting ready to walk home, when Sam called out. "Hey Andy! Need a ride home?" He asked and Andy shot him a smile. "Sure. Thanks." She said jogging to his truck. "No problem." She clambered in and looked to his hand. "Hey, what happened?" She asked, it was wrapped. "Oh, that's just-I ran into a B&E while coming to the Penny. Ended up getting cut with some glass." He said starting the truck. "Are you okay?" She asked concerned. "Yeah, it's nothing." Andy took his hand from the wheel. "Sam that's not nothing. That looks deep." She said surveying it. "It's fine." He said and she looked at him. "Now look who's using the, 'I'm fine' line now eh?" She asked and he cracked a smile. "Yeah well, I'm not lying this time." She gasped and smiled. "I didn't lie." Sam looked at her. "McNally, if there's something you should know about yourself is that you are a terrible liar." Sam said a twinkle of humour in his eyes. "Oh gee, thanks for the compliment. Sir." She said giggling. She let out a sigh. "Remember when i arrested you. Oh my God. Talk about humiliation to the highest level." Sam laughed. "Yeah, that's what i call a Rookie mistake."


	3. Chapter 3

Rookie Blue

Chapter 3

Sam pulled in front of Andy's apartment and looked to her. "So you planning on going home or do i have to take you home with me?" He asked and Andy's heart suddenly faltered. What did he mean by-

"Andy, you alright?" He asked and she regained focus. "Oh yeah, fine." She said and realized she was still holding his injured hand. "You-you should really get that checked out." He smirked. "Or what? You gonna arrest me?" He asked and she smirked back. "I might just have to." She hadn't noticed, but they were leaning into each other now. "Goodnight Officer McNally." Sam said, and his breath tickled her hair. "Goodnight, Officer Swarek." She said back. _Play hard to get Andy!_ Said her flirtatious mind. She leaned back almost shocked. She grabbed her bag and opened the door. "See you tomorrow." She said and rushed up her steps on a natural high. Did she really just almost kiss her TO? _Andy what has gotten into you?_ Her right mind questioned.

Back in the truck, Sam pulled out and sighed and leaned his head back into the headrest. _McNally sure is something. _He thought.

The next day, they were undercover again and Andy was with the kids. Lisa had to run some errands and Rick was out getting drunk, so "Bridget" offered to help. Lisa thanked her endlessly, said she'd be back in an hour tops, and Andy was enjoying watching the kids colour upstairs. "Where's the gween?" Asked Suzy. Andy smiled and spotted an end of it. "I think you might actually be sitting on it sweetie." She said pulling it out from underneath the toddler. The crayon was broken into two pieces, and the toddler looked at it. Suzy's lip trembled and she burst into tears. "Hey, hey. It's okay. Now look. You have _two_ green crayons instead of just one." She explained and Suzy giggled. She went back to colouring and Aaron continued to stare down at the outlined drawing. "Something wrong honey?" Andy asked gently. "I'm scared." He said looking up. Andy's heart fell. "Why?" She asked scooting closer to him. "For mommy." Andy placed a hand on his arm. "Why are you scared for your mommy?" She asked and Aaron shook his head. "I'm not allowed to tell anyone. Daddy told me it was a secret." Andy tried to look trustworthy. "Well, I'm _really_ good at keeping secrets." She said. _Almost too good huh Andy?_

She asked herself. "I'm not allowed to tell. I promised." Andy tried to smile. "Well, I pinky swear not to tell anybody. No one. I won't even tell my fish." Aaron laughed. "Well, it's just that-Daddy sometimes hurts mommy." Suddenly, Frank was in her ear again. She'd even forgotten she was hooked up in the first place. "Good job McNally, keep him talking." He encouraged. "He hurts her? Does he hurt you and your sister?" She asked and he nodded. "One time, he came home and he was talking all funny." _Because he was drunk._ She thought to herself. "Mhm." She said waiting for him to go on. "And Mommy was asleep on the couch. Then he came and hit me. Right there." He said touching his arm. "Why?" Andy asked and Aaron shrugged. "I think he was mad." Aaron said thoughtfully. "Aaron, are there any other secrets your daddy asked you not to tell?" She asked cautiously. He nodded and took her hand. "Suzy, I'll be right back okay sweetie?" The little girl nodded and paid no attention and went back to colouring. Aaron lead her down the stairs and through a series of hallways, until they came to a black door. Andy extended an arm and twisted the knob. She swung it open, and there she saw: A marijuana growing op. Hundreds of them. All of them at different states of growth. Some ready, others just beginning to grow. "Aaron, does your daddy give this to people?" The boy nodded.

She heard the front door open and slam shut. "Hello? Bridget? Aaron, Suzy?" Called Rick. Andy froze. "McNally! Get out of there now!" Urged Frank. "I can't, it's blocked off." She heard his boots thumping against the wood. Then he came into view. "What you doing back here?" He asked. Andy grabbed hold on Aaron's shoulder. "We were, playing hide and seek. I found Aaron hiding here." Rick's eyes seemed to be on fire. "Aaron, buddy. Go see your sister for a second for me." He said and Aaron hurried off. "You know what kind of people _really_ piss me off Bridget?" Andy gulped. Rick stepped toward her. "Liars." The word seemed to cut right through Andy's chest. It stung her and her fear increased. _Keep it together McNally._ She told herself. "Are you lying to me Bridge?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, i swear." Rick took another step, closing her into the wall. "Really? Cause i think you are." He said and reached for something in his pocket. Andy's heart was racing 100 miles an hour. He pulled out a knife.

"Please. I'm not lying. I swear. I was just playing a game with Aaron and-" Rick closed the space between them and pressed he up against the wall, using his forearm to prevent her easy breathing. Andy struggled to breath against his weight. "Please. I'm begging you. I won't tell a soul. All i wanna do is walk out of here, no hard feelings. Don't you want the same?" She asked through gritted teeth. The blade touched her throat. "No. What i want, is my business kept a secret. Private. I don't want some helpful neighbour roaming the city, able to spill her guts any moment." He said leaning more. She pushed him back and he swung the knife at her, which cut her arm and it bled. The blood dripped down her arm, until it touched her fingertips. She couldn't focus on that right then though. She made a run for it, but he pulled her back and forced the knife through her leg. She screamed in pain.

"DON'T WORRY MCNALLY! WE'RE SENDING IN BACKUP! SAM'S ON HIS WAY!" She felt better that Sam was coming. But he was a block or two away. Until then, she had to fight him off. She elbowed him in the gut and turned around. She twisted his arm behind his back and help him there for a moment. His armed hand was still free though, and he swung at her blindly. He cut her on her cheek. Again and he got her at her ribcage. She could feel the blood from her arm, her cut leg seemed like a river flowing into her shoe. She felt weak. She was losing too much blood. Rick kicked her other shin, and it buckled under the force. She fell on all fours and he stood over her, knife cutting into her throat. She could feel the cold blade against her skin. It was pressed so hard, it was already cutting her. Then she heard the click of a gun.

"Put the knife down. And step away. Or believe me buddy, I _will_ shoot." She heard Sam sneer at him. She breathed out a sigh of relief and winced as her ribs stung. "I'm not gonna ask you again! Put the knife down and step away from Officer McNally, now!" Sam yelled at him. She felt the pressure release, and heard it drop. Sam rushed forward and slammed him against the wall. He handcuffed him and Rick grunted under Sam's weight. "Look, i didn't want to hurt her." Sam shoved him against the wall harder. "But you did. Guess you should've thought of that before you go stabbing a cop huh?" Andy heard sirens and she began to feel tears well in her eyes. She heard footsteps and then heard Shaw's voice. "Sammy." He said and glanced down. "McNall-" Sam cut him off. "Take this scum bag and put him in the cruiser. I'll get McNally." Sam said handing him Rick. "You're a smart one huh? Going after a cop who happens to have a whole _division_ behind her." Shaw said and his voice faded. Andy sat froze on the floor. Stunned and bleeding. "McNally." Sam said softly. "Andy." He said and she finally looked up. Sam touched her cut cheek. "Little bastard." He muttered. He helped Andy to her feet, and as soon as he did, she collapsed and Sam caught her, taken off guard. She was too weak to stand on her own. "Whoa." He said holding her. "Sam." She said throwing her arms around him and she cried. "Sh, it's okay Andy. You're alright." He said stroking her hair. She pulled back and wiped away her tears. "Come on, lets get you cleaned up." He said and looked at her arm. "It took everything i had not to kill the guy right there." Sam said, helping Andy to the door, her arm around his shoulder and his slipped around her waist. "I was just watching the-Oh my god. The kids, Sam. What about the kids? Lisa's not even home yet-" Sam hushed her. "We'll get Peck and Diaz to stay with them till Lisa comes back. For now, we need to get you taken care of. And _I'm_ the one who needs to get their cuts taken care of." He scoffed and she couldn't help but smile. "Shut up." She said to him and he laughed. "There we go. My Rookie's back." She limped with him to an ambulance that was standing by. She sat on the edge, and Sam let her down gently. "God McNally. You sure do have a way with getting yourself hurt." Said Williams as she walked by and responded to a radio call. "How many people are here?" She asked and Sam looked around, arms crossed. "Well, we got Shaw and Epstein, Peck and Andrews, Diaz and Williams, and you and me." Andy shook her head. "This is ridiculous. I only needed maybe Shaw and Dov, not every single person needed to-" Sam cut her off. "Andy. We are a team. We work together. When someone is hurt, we all come running. It doesn't matter what the circumstances are. We're a family. You got that?" He asked firmly. Andy nodded. "Yeah. Ouch." She said as her leg swung. "Careful." Sam said touching her bare knee. A medic came over and assessed her cuts. She bit her lip every time it stung. "Officer, your shirt." Andy looked to her confused. "Huh?" She asked and looked down. A circle of blood had soaked into her tank top, bright red against the white. "Oh, right." She said and lifted up the edge carefully. It was still bleeding steadily. The medic applied some pressure and Sam whistled. "Jesus Andy. How are you not in severe pain right now?" She shrugged. Honestly, she wasn't thinking about how much her body hurt. How much it screamed with pain and how she could feel the blood sloshing around in her left foot. She was thinking about how close they all were. It was a family. Minus, the hook ups. After she was cleaned up, Sam took her hand as she stumbled off the edge. She'd been told no work until her cuts were healing properly. She waited for Sam to bring the car around so she wouldn't have to walk. Dov and Chris came over worried. "Andy are you-" She smiled. "Guys, I'm okay. A few scrapes here and there but I'm fine." She assured them. Surprisingly, Gail walked up. "Hey, you alright?" She asked and Andy nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Gail sighed. "Look, I know I'm not the nicest to people. But, i was worried about you inside that house. About you going undercover. I guess that means we're kinda friends huh?" She asked and Andy nodded laughing. "I guess so."

"PECK!" Williams called. Gail turned and nodded. "Well, see you around pal." Andy laughed. "See you later buddy." She walked off as Sam pulled the truck up. He got out and rushed to Andy's side as she took a step. "Sam. It's okay, I'm fine." Sam looked at her disapprovingly. "McNally, how many times have you said that today?" He asked and she contemplated. "About 20." He looked at her. "You're gonna have to say it a million times more for me to not worry about my partner. Remember, you're still a Rook." He said helping her into the truck. She shook her head. They drove to the barn in silence, and she jumped out and winced. "Ouch." She said her hand flying to her leg. "Hey, take it easy Andy." Said Sam who came to her side and lifted her arm up and around his shoulders. She limped to the change rooms. "I'm good here. Thanks Sam." She said and Sam touched her cheek again, and set off wordlessly. She hobbled to her locker, using a number of things for support. She managed to get her clothes to fall down softly over her battered skin. She lifted up her shirt and stared at the gash. She did the same for her arm and there was still a little dried blood on her neck from where the blade had almost cut completely. Then she touched the cut on her cheek. It didn't look right against her flawless skin. It was red and it looked painful. But it wasn't. Andy didn't feel any pain from it since Sam touched it. She looked to the door and saw Traci who was rushing in. "Oh my god, Andy!" She said and Andy held up a hand. "Hey, Trace, I'm okay." She said smiling. "Andy you do not look-" She cut her off again. "Don't worry. I'm fine." Andy assured her, picking up her bag and slinging it over her should. She held back a wince as the bag bumped into her ribs. "You're sure?" she asked and Andy nodded and smiled. "Positive. But thanks anyways Trace. See you tomorrow. Or not, I'll probably be on desk." Traci laughed. "Oh yeah, you have fun with that!" She called as Andy walked out she laughed and bumped into someone. Callaghan. "Hey, Andy. I heard about what happened. You alright?" He asked her and looked at her cheek, arm and leg. The only cuts that were visible without clothing. "Yeah, it looks worse than it feels." She told him and his blue eyes darted to the parking lot door. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked and she went to go speak but a new voice joined their conversation.

"It's alright Callaghan, I've already arranged to do that myself." Sam said behind his back. Luke turned. "Oh, i see. Well, you feel better. Have a nice night, Andy. Swarek." He said making sure to leave Sam out of his goodbye but staring down at him as he left.

"Like i said, Callaghan's got it in for you McNally." Sam said reaching for her bag. "Well whatever and I can take it." She said moving away from him. He sighed frustrated. "Andy come on. You've lost a lot of blood. You're not as strong as you were before. Just give me the damn bag." He said and she scowled. It did hurt her a lot if she did try and carry it. She handed it over. "Here." She said and he took it and swung it across his shoulder. She got to his truck and he jogged and threw her bag in the back to help her up. "There we go." Sam said as she thumped into the seat. "Sam?" She said as he was about to hop down. "Yeah?" Andy touched his arm. "Thank you." He gave a half smile. "Your welcome." He said and went to the drivers side. "We going to the Penny?" He asked and Andy shook her head. "Nah. I don't think i could drink right now." She said and he nodded. Andy was so tired, and with the pain pills she'd taken, she was already dozing off.

"So McNally-" Sam looked to her and smiled. She was asleep. He parked outside of her apartment and opened her door. He unbuckled her seat belt and she stirred. "What's going on?" She asked and he chuckled. "We're here now Andy." He said picking her up in his arms. And setting her lightly to her feet. He grabbed her bag as she leaned against the truck. He helped her in and she gave him the key out of her pocket. He opened the door and walked her in and up the two sets of stairs. "Those pills really got the best of you huh McNally?" She didn't say anything. Sam laid her down on the bed and she turned over. "Thank you." She slurred and he nodded. "See you tomorrow, McNally."


	4. Chapter 4

Rookie Blue

Chapter 4

The week that Andy was on desk work seemed like torture. Answering phone calls with pointless tips and doing paperwork for ten hours a day was a way to bore someone out of their mind. But finally Frank said she was well enough to resume working the streets. Little did she know, her first day back, would be the one that haunted her most.

They were called into parade and there was a wave of tension lingering around the barn, but Andy didn't know why. They entered and Traci, Andy and Dov sat together. Chris and Gail were at the table beside them and Sam, Oliver and Noelle were behind them. Frank's face was grave as he ushered officers and detectives in. "Come on guys, hurry up." He said and took his place in the front. A picture of a girl came up on the board. She had thick brown curly hair, fair skin and big blue eyes with thick black lashes. _She's a pretty girl._ Thought Andy. She looked to be about 15 or so.

"This, is Sarah Moss. She's 13 and was reported missing 24 hours ago. She lives in a small farm town called Metchosin. Population, about five thousand people." He went on and the screen showed a video. "Now i know what your thinking officers, if she's been missing a day then how do we know she's alive? Well, we caught her waiting outside a black van at the Shell gas station on 42nd and Pandora last night around ten pm." Noelle spoke. "Do we know who could've taken her?" She asked and Frank sighed.

"We haven't been able to get the license plate number. So for now, we don't have any suspects. But camera's caught the van on 4ht street." Frank looked to Jerry. "Anything to add detective?" He asked and Jerry stood. "Yes. We've spoken to Division 16, who were originally dealing with her abduction and they told us that the family said this was out of character for Sarah. Saying that they've warned her countless times about not taking any rides. So we should assume that she's being threatened to not try and go anywhere. Like you saw at the gas station. She was _outside_ the car. She didn't try and run, so she must have felt she was in enough danger not to go anywhere. We think it is a man behind this, a possibly armed and dangerous man." He eyed each of us and went on. "Mom said that they got in an argument and Sarah took off at night to stay at a friend's. They got a call in the morning. Sarah never made it there." Everyone was hushed instantly. Seeing the picture of the smiling girl tore Andy's heart out.

_How could someone do that to her? Just take her away from her family, her friends, her life. How?_ She wondered.

"Her parents say Sarah's smart. They wouldn't be surprised if she left some clues behind. Now look here." Jerry said playing the clip. They all saw Sarah reached down and slipped something inside the credit card slot. "Right there, we think that's when she left us a clue. McNally, you're with Swarek. Diaz and Shaw, Peck and Williams. Epstein and Nash, you'll be on tips. Any questions?" Frank asked. He looked at the picture for a minute and looked back.

"Serve, protect, and lets find Sarah. Dismissed." he said and everyone stood. Andy met up with Sam outside the door. "Oh my god." She muttered. "I know, some people are just so messed up." They hopped in the squad car and drove to the gas station. Andy and Sam were first on scene and Andy spotted the camera. "So, that's where the camera's looking...She must've been at this pump." She walked over and slipped on the purple gloves. She looked in the slot as Sam joined her. "Bingo." She said and found the crumpled piece of-

"Sam, this is part of her shirt." She said. It was white and had the numbers and letters: CY9 7AP Sam nodded. "That's good. She's giving us a piece of what she was wearing, and that looks like a license plate number to me. They weren't kidding. She is smart." Andy looked around and saw a woman at the register inside. "We should go question the girl. See if she was here last night." Sam nodded. "Just thinking the same thing." Andy walked in with Sam on her heels and the woman looked up from her book. "Hi there miss. I'm Officer Swarek and this is Officer McNally. Could we ask you a few questions?" She nodded. "Yes, of course. What's wrong?" She asked. "We're investigating the disappearance of this girl." Sam held up the picture. "Camera's caught her waiting outside of a black van here around ten last night. Were you on shift?" Andy asked. She nodded. "Yeah i was. And i saw her. I was wondering at first why she was alone. I saw her go around the car and she came back around and did something to the pump over there." The woman told them. "Yes. She left us the license plate number of the van that she was taken in. Did you see anyone besides Sarah?" Sam asked. "I saw a guy, he filled up the van and then he left. He paid out there. And came in asking if we had any rope. When i told him no he seemed angry. Instead, he bought a roll of duct tape." Andy cast a nervous glance at Sam.

_He was gonna use the rope to tie her up. And the tape to shut her up._ "Can you give us a description?" The woman nodded and stuck out her tongue trying to remember. "He had brown hair, around 6 feet tall, skinny, he was white and was wearing some sort of sports hat, a dark jacket and blue jeans. He also had this tattoo on his arm. I'm not sure what it was, it was a tattoo or a really big drawing." Sam scribbled the description down. "Thank you. If you remember anything or see either one of them again, be sure to contact us." She smiled. "Happy to help. I hope they find her. Wait, how old is she? She looked around 15 or 16." Andy shook her head. "She's only 13." The girl covered her mouth. "Oh my gosh." She said and they nodded. "Like Officer Swarek said, have anything that might be of use to us, make sure you call in." She nodded and they left. "Well, we have a description, a license plate, and a piece of the victim's clothing. This is looking better McNally." Sam said as pressed his radio. "Dispatch this is 1505, i need you to search a license plate for us." They radioed back. "This is dispatch, could i have the number please?" Andy handed the tattered piece to Sam. "CY9 7AP." He said and in a few minutes they spoke.

"The car is registered to Carl Wellwood." Sam nodded. "Thanks." They drove back to the barn and Andy held the piece of clothing. "Sam," She began. "do you think she's alive?" He nodded. "Without a doubt. She's smart and i think she could get herself out of this." Andy nodded and stroked the piece of Sarah's shirt. "I just can't believe it. She's 13. She's still a little girl. Just, taken." She said stunned. Sam sighed. "I know McNally. My first child abduction was a 9 year old." She shook her head as they pulled in. She hopped out and ran in. She found Jerry. "Detective Barber!" She called and Jerry spun around. "Officer McNally. Got anything for us?" He asked and she nodded. "Found this at the gas pump." She held out the torn clothing with pen scrawled on it. "It's a plate number and we searched it, and it belongs to a Carl Wellwood." Jerry nodded. "Kid's smart. Okay, we'll run a deeper search on this guy. See if he's got any priors. Nash! Get all the camera's running between the gas station and the next division. Watch out for a black van with the plate number CY9 7AP." Traci nodded form the desk. "On it!" She called. "Epstein! Look up a Carl Wellwood get all his addresses, family members, i want everything people! I wanna know if he has a dog, what kind of flowers are outside his house and whether he orders a BLT when he goes to the diner!" He encouraged looking down at the clothing.

"This girl is in trouble, but she's smart and she's leaving clues! You come across anything weird, let me know!" He said. An hour passed before they got the family in for questioning. Sarah had a big family, two brothers and two sisters. As well as two stressed out parents. The youngest, Alex was 4. Colin was 15, Heather was 16, and Vanessa was 17. Andy took Vanessa who was shaking in her chair.

"Hi Vanessa, I'm Officer McNally. I just want to ask you a few questions about your sister." Andy said sitting down across from her. "I swear, i don't know anything! I wasn't even there! I was at my friend's house and-" Andy hushed her. "Hey, it's alright. I just want to know what you know. So does Sarah run off a lot when she gets in arguments?"Andy asked and Vanessa shook her head. "No, she doesn't usually. She goes to her room and listens to music, plays her guitar. It calms her down. If that doesn't she goes for a walk. But she's _always_ come back." Vanessa said fiddling with her hair. Sarah didn't look anything like her family. Vanessa and Heather both had straight brown hair and dark skin, Colin had brown wavy hair and Alex had brown eyes and brown hair. Sarah looked most like her mom because of her eyes. The dad had grey hair and hazel eyes.

Sarah had dirty blonde curly hair, with blue eyes and fair skin. And she was tall. That's why so many people had mistaken her for being older. "Okay, do you know which friend's house she was going to?" Vanessa shook her head. "No-well, maybe. Sarah doesn't have that many friends. She has a few. But, she gets made fun of at school. Because she comes from the nowhere town and she likes country music. And cause she's so tall and has curly hair. She told me she hates the way she looks. She tries to straighten her hair all the time and wear more make up. Not because she has to, but because she feels like she needs to. How she sings and plays guitar. It seems like she can't find any common ground with anyone. And then in grade 5, she met Lara. Lara's been like her best friend ever since." Vanessa explained. Andy nodded. "Where does Lara live?" Vanessa thought. "Not far from us. When Sarah needs to think she usually goes through the back door. Lara lives a few blocks from us. It's shorter if you-oh my god." She said stunned. "What?" Asked Andy. Vanessa finally looked up and her eyes were filled with tears. "I know how she got taken." Andy leaned forward. "How? Vanessa, we _really_ need to know. If we're ever gonna find Sarah you gotta tell us how she could've been abducted." Vanessa nodded biting her lip to fight back the tears. "It's shorter-to Lara's house, if you cut-cut through the forest. I had to come back for some of my things, and i heard my mom and her arguing. I rushed in and Sarah was in tears. She stormed out the back door and i went after her. She told me to go away and to leave her alone. She said she was going to Lara's. I told her not to, it was getting late and i said i could give her a ride. Sarah shook her head and said that it was okay, that'd she'd get there just fine. If she took the path through the forest." A sob broke through her and Andy nodded. "So you think that Sarah was picked up in the forest?" She shrugged. "I think so. I mean, she never made it to Lara's. The forest is right in between my house and Lara's it only makes sense." Andy stood. "Thank you Vanessa. You've helped a lot. And don't worry. We _will _find her." Vanessa nodded. "Thank you so much." Vanessa said and Andy smiled and left. She met up with Sam and Luke in the hallway who had been viewing the interrogation the entire time. "Good work McNally. We'll go and check out that forest." Sam said walking away. Andy nodded and turned when Luke pulled her back. "Are you gonna be at the Penny?" He asked and she shrugged. "Maybe. We'll see." Luke smiled. "I'll buy a drink for you." Andy smiled and turned and caught up with Sam. "Which forest is it?" She asked as Sam finished talking to Traci. "Well, the only forest between Sarah's place and Lara's is called Devonian Forest. It's pretty thick with brush. At night, alone, in the dark, and a kid wandering through there, it's a disaster waiting to happen." He said and Andy tried to keep up with him. "Think she left a clue there?" She asked as they got into the car. "We'll see. Wouldn't be surprised if she tried to. Maybe by mistake and she realized it'd be smart to do it later." Sam said pulling out and they sped to the forest. They pulled up to Sarah's address and Andy got out. "Vanessa said she went out the back door." She said walking around the house. It was a large house, and had a large field in front with two horses grazing peacefully. Sam met up with her at the back where they stared up at a large red and white barn. "They weren't kidding when they said farm town." Sam said walking around it. He whistled. "McNally, come see this." Andy walked around and saw a gaping hole in the fence leading into the forest.

"I guess this is where she went." Andy said ducking in. It was thick with brush and she got a branch in her face. "Aw gross. Pine is not that great tasting." She said swatting it away. They walked along the path until Sam saw something. "Hey, Andy. Wait a sec." He said and knelled down and put on his gloves. He picked off another piece of her shirt off a branch. "Do you think it could've caught if she was dragged?" She asked and Sam shrugged. "Could've been dragged, she could've sat down and stood up and it could've torn. You can never tell." Andy looked around. "Hey, Sam look." She said and walked down beside a trickling stream. There lay a guitar case and a notebook. Andy read the front cover:

Sarah Moss. If found return to 2089 Cooper Street.

And underneath:

Songs 3

Sam opened the case, and the guitar was still in it, the pick laying on the body. "Well, whatever she was doing got interrupted." Sam said and he picked up the notebook and set inside. He shut the case and picked it up. "We should go check out the rest of the trail." He said and she followed. She had a sick feeling in the bottom of her stomach. She wanted to fine Sarah. She wanted to lock that creep up and sentence him for life.

"Sam look." Andy said suddenly spotting something behind a tree. He picked up a navy blue jacket. "He was undressing her as they went. Taking her coat so she'd get colder faster, maybe give into him faster." He guessed looking at the coat. "We should bring this back to the barn. See if they know anymore." Sam said walking back up. "Well we know one thing now McNally." Sam said as he stepped through the hole.

"This was a targeted abduction."


	5. Chapter 5

Rookie Blue

Chapter 5

It made sense to Andy. Why this house? Why this girl? The attacker must've seen Sarah before. At school, the mall, somewhere. Like Vanessa had said, Metchosin was a nowhere town. It was miles from the barn. A good hour and half. But the way Sam drove, it was only 50 minutes. They delivered the clothing to forensics and the results came back: They were Sarah's clothes. They kept the guitar and notebook away from the family, the didn't want to cause anymore distress. Jerry was getting more and more anxious by the minute. They hadn't found the van, or anymore clues. And then finally, a break. "Jerry! Get over here! I just spotted this in some old footage. About two hours ago. Look, the van is right...There!" Traci said to him and he clapped. "Yes! Alright. Get on all camera's from Jame's avenue until we hit the next town!" He called out. And typing erupted. It got late, but no one went home. Officers and dispatchers were working around the clock. It aired on the news, and tips came in. Most of them not helpful. _Gosh, i wonder what Sarah's thinking right now._

Sarah's P.O.V

I lay, quivering and weak. I was freezing. So cold I'd gone numb. All i could feel was the freezing floor beneath me. And the ache in my wrists. He'd tied me to the two shelves that were beside me. The rope dug into my wrists. I tried to scream, to fight myself free. But it was no use. I was done for. My stomach cried for food. I hadn't eaten in almost two days. He gave me water. He would bring me a water bottle, and hold it up for me and pour it into my mouth. It was cold and delicious, but it would splatter against my bruised body. He dragged me out of the woods. I was sitting by the creek with my guitar. I thought I'd heard someone. Footsteps coming towards me. But i thought that since it was late and dark, i was just paranoid. But then his hands locked around my wrists and he put a cloth over my mouth. I tried to scream, to call for help. I had tried kicking him and freeing myself of his grasp. But then, i felt myself getting more and more tired every second that passed. I knew no one would hear me. And i knew my parents would call and have me searched for. So i angled myself closer to the branch of a tree, and a piece of my shirt tore off, cutting my skin in the process.

He didn't seem to take notice. And then, i was asleep. He must've taken my jacket off because i awoke with it gone. We were driving in a black van. And he stopped for gas and told me i could get out. He called me "sweetie" like i was his girlfriend, or daughter. And he said to me, "You can get out here. But try an run away, and I'll have to shoot you. Okay sweetie?" i nodded terrified and spotted a pen lying on the floor of the van. So i snatched it up and hopped out. I circled around the car as his back was turned to read the license plate number. I could see a camera pointed right at me. So when he went inside, i tore off another piece of my shirt and wrote the plate number on it and stuffed it inside the credit card slot of the pump. He came back and told me to get in. We drove for a long time, and i tried to force myself to stay awake. But then i disappeared into darkness again and awoke with a stabbing pain in my head. "Get up." He sneered and he kicked me again. I cried out with pain and he grabbed me by the arm, and punched me in the face, cutting my lip. I began to cry. And i couldn't see anything. We were outside. I could tell by how cold it was. By the wind ruffling my stupid curly hair. He opened some sort of door. It scratched against metal and i cringed. I had always hated that sound. "Get over there!" He yelled at me, and pushed me to the ground. "Please. Don't. Just let me go." I begged over and over again. He would just laugh. Like we were friends and I'd just told some great joke. "In your dreams." He told me and he kicked me in the gut again. And then he seized my wrists and tied me up. He took tape and put it over my mouth "Now sweetie, are you ready to do me a favour?" He asked pulling at my shirt and i shook my head viciously and screamed "no" from under the tape. He laughed and shook his head. "I think spending a night here will make you change your mind. I'll see you later okay sweetie?" And with that he left me. In some sort of warehouse. I'd been trying to keep track of where we were. I'd lived here my whole life. We turned right on Pandora to go to the gas station. From there we went on the highway and turned off. After that I'd lost track. I'd never been here before. It was some sort of back road. I've been sitting here for a day now. And i knew he'd be back soon. And i would do the same thing i did before. Cringe away and yell no. I'd take the painful blows, and hold in the tears. I had to last. I had to stay strong. I would sit and sing to myself. He'd come and check on me and laugh again and tell me to, "keep on singing your little lullaby." the two songs were always "Change" and "Fearless". By Taylor Swift. I had to believe I'd come out alive. That I'd be saved, and my fate would change. And i had to be Fearless. I had to be courageous and have faith that I'd be found. But at this point, i don't think I'm ever gonna make it out alive. I shook that thought out of my head and began singing Change. It was the cycle that would always repeat itself until i died. Or until i was found.

Normal P.O.V

People were still bustling around, trying to do as much as they could in one night. Soon, it would be another day. And Sarah would still be missing. And Andy couldn't live with that. She couldn't go to sleep at night knowing that her whole division just gave up on a girl that could still be alive. She would stare at the guitar case from the desk whenever she wasn't out with Sam, or getting more coffee. Andy could see Sam was just as affected by it as she was. She would see him running his hands through his hair in frustration, and he would snap when someone made a remark. She finally found him. "Sam, are you okay? You seem a bit, tense." She said carefully. "Want the truth? No McNally, I am not okay. That girl is still missing. And all we have are her clothes and a few surveillance tapes. We have no new leads, we're looking for something that's not there and every time i see her picture-" He stopped and Andy was worried. "Every time you see her picture, what?" She asked and Sam looked her in the eyes.

"I see my sister. 13, and attacked. The same name, similar story. It literally hurts me to see her. To see her, so young. And already on the road to dying." Andy nodded. "I think she's got us all wrapped around her finger and we don't even know her. Just knowing she's in danger is enough."Andy said and Sam nodded. "Yeah." He said and Andy patted his shoulder. "It's okay to feel like this." She said to him and he nodded. "Yeah." He said again and she took that as a sign to leave him alone. They had canine units on the case now too. The dogs were leading officers down a highway, but halfway, they'd lose track. Andy looked at the highway on Google maps. Sam was with her and they were thinking of where Sarah could be. "Wait, hold on a second. What's that right there?" Asked Sam pointing to a dirt road just behind some trees. "Looks like some back road that leads off to..." Andy double clicked and gasped.

"It's an abandoned warehouse." Sam nodded and sat up straight and stood. "The perfect place to keep someone hidden." He muttered. "Jer!" He called and Jerry came striding over. "What do you got Sammy?" he asked and bent down to look at the monitor. "We think he could be keeping her here. The dogs lose the scent right? Well that's right around this area." Jerry looked hesitant. "I don't know Sammy..." Andy stepped in. "Look, it's a back road. I don't think anyone would pay much attention if he just turned off. It's a highway. High speed means no time to see what's up there, no time to try and slow down, and anyways, who would really care?" Sam nodded. "Rookie's got a point here Jer." Jerry crossed his arms. "I don't want you two going alone." He said and they both nodded. "We'll arrange for you to get back up. That is _if_ you go. We still need to talk to Frank." He said and Andy was beaming inside.

Sarah's P.O.V

I was trying to get the duct tape off. I was pushing my tongue against it, and it seemed to unstick a little bit more each time. I was also filling my cheeks with air and blowing against it. And finally, it broke loose. It fell on my leg and i gasped for air through my mouth. I swallowed and looked around me. "Hello! Anybody! Please! Help me! I just want out of here!" I said my voice fading with disappointment. I screamed until my throat ran dry. I would take a break and try and bite myself free of the ropes. I knew what i could do if he ever came back.

I would scream with tears running down my face and i would eat away the rope and sing to contain myself. I kept the tape facing sticky side up, and if he ever came back, I'd have enough time to lean down and restick it onto my mouth just enough so that when he left i could get it off again. I'd already tested it, and i knew where to go if i ever got free. You'd be surprised how much planning you can do in 2 nights. If i got free and he came back, i was going to climb up the ladder that was sitting in the corner and lay on the rafters. They were thick enough and strong enough to hold me, but still hide me. If he didn't come back, i was going to run. As far away as i could. I had no idea where i was, but i was going to run and find the nearest phone. Then i heard the turning of tires and the crunching of rock. I gasped quietly and stuck the tape back onto my mouth. The door swung open and made that disgusting sound. He walked over to me and smiled. "Good your still here. I'll be back in a while. Stay put sweetie." he said and he stroked my hair and then back handed me across my face. I held back a whimper and he spun on his heel and left. Once he was gone, i forced the tape off again and went back to biting away the rope. I knew what kind of person that guy was. I've always been able to read people like an open book. It's something i developed when i didn't have any friends. I watched people. And i knew what little things said about people. And this guy, he enjoyed seeing people in pain and then being nice to them after. He's had a lot of girlfriends he's abused, been caught for it i bet. And so now he takes girls and does this to them. And kills them. In don't think he's ever let anyone go before. He's afraid of the cops, i could tell by the way his eyes flickered so much when we were in public. I hoped to god a million cops would find me.

Normal P.O.V

"McNally, Swarek. You do realize how dangerous this could be, right? There's some guy, holding a 13 year old hostage. He could have friends with guns, he could be working with someone. We have _no_ idea what's going on in there. _If_ there is something going on." Frank said sitting down on his desk. "We know sir. But we have a good feeling about this. If you send us in with backup, we'll be able to have him down easy. And we can grab Sarah and go." Andy said trying to negotiate. Frank sighed.

"We know the risks. But at this point, risks are going to need to be taken. We're running out of time. It's been two days since she's had access to food and water." Frank thought about Sam's words. "Please sir. If McNally and i go in with backup waiting, there's a good chance we'll be okay." Frank sighed again. "I'm going to say yes. And give you back up. But you guys. _Have each others backs." _He said and walked out to speak. "Okay, listen up! Officer Swarek and Officer McNally have a hunch that Wellwood is keeping Sarah in an abandoned warehouse. I've agreed to let them check it out. But I need people to back them up. Shaw, Epstien. Williams, Nash, Peck and Diaz. Suit up. Full gear. Watch each others backs and be careful. We don't know if Wellwood works alone or if he has company. Dismissed and good luck."

Sarah's P.O.V

There was one string left. As soon as i bit it, i could use the hand to rip the other one free. I nibbled on the rope. My lips were sore and body was aching. Then, a miracle. The rope snapped and i almost burst into tears with happiness. I rubbed my wrist, it was swollen and angry red. I tore the other rope off of my wrist and stood. I was weak, but i could stand. I looked around me and listened. Nothing. I was almost afraid to go out. I wanted to leave. But what if he came back? What if he saw me running down the road and just picked me up again? What if-

Car. Tires. Crunching. Rock.

He's here. I sprinted to the ladder and climbed up it, legs shaking with fright. This couldn't be happening. This was a last resort. I laid down on the far rafter. I saw the light of day start to descend as the door swung open, and that hideous sound rung out. And where my torturer stood. I saw him smirk and close the door. And we plunged into a dim lighting.

Normal P.O.V

They set off in squad cars, sirens blaring. "Quiet on approach guys." Sam cautioned as Andy turned her lights off as they left the highway. They followed the dirt road until they saw the building, and where, sure enough, a black van was parked outside.

Sarah's P.O.V

"Sweetie? Where are you? I know you're still here. Other wise i would've seen you." I lay shaking and i let the tears slip down my face. It was maybe a 20 or 30 foot drop. Fatal to me if i ever fell. "Come on sweetie. I'll be nice to you. Treat you well." i couldn't help but mutter, "Treat me nicely my ass." He laughed. "What was that honey?" I shut up after that. "Just come out. Or, I'll have to kill you. And i don't wanna have to do that. And if you don't come out. I'll go find that family of yours." More tears streamed down. He couldn't he would never- "I'm serious." I heard the click of a gun. "COME OUT NOW OR I'll BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!" He fired the gun at the ceiling and i screamed.

Normal P.O.V

Andy and Sam looked to each other and got out of the car. They pulled their guns. "This is Swarek. Shots fired. I repeat shots fired." Andy heard the scream and ran with her gun pointed down. She swung open the door and yelled, "Drop the gun now or I'll have to shoot!"

Sarah's P.O.V

I screamed and he laughed. "Is that all your afraid of baby?" i began to sing to myself. "Your little song isn't gonna fix this!" Then i heard shuffling and then the door swung open and there i saw two cops standing. One man and one woman. The woman yelled at him, "Drop the gun now or I'll have to shoot!" I began to sob. I was saved.

Normal P.O.V

Carl spun around and smirked. Sam heard crying and singing and looked up. He could just make out half the form of Sarah, lying on top of a rafter. "Put it down now." Andy said. He laughed and pulled the trigger. Andy pulled it, once, twice, three times.


	6. Chapter 6

Rookie Blue

Chapter 6

Sarah's P.O.V

I heard the shots and screamed and almost fell. I steadied myself with sweaty palms. I saw the male officer look up at me, worried but happy. I swung down and onto the first rung of the ladder as i saw my torturer fall to the ground. And the woman stayed frozen. But the man, officer Swarek ran to the ladder. I jumped off and ran forward. I didn't think to do anything but throw my arms around him. We were almost the same height so it wasn't hard. And he held me as i cried. "Thank you-thank you." I kept on blubbering. He stroked my hair and shushed me. "It's okay Sarah. You're alright now." i nodded into his shoulder. "My name's Sam." He said and i felt my knees grow weak and i fell. "Whoa there." He said hauling me up off the ground and into his arms. I just cried until i finally looked up and saw Officer McNally, still frozen, gun pointed at the floor.

Normal P.O.V

He pointed the gun at her, and pulled it. It soared past her ear, and she shot three times. She watched him as he fell. And Sam rushed over to where Sarah was climbing off the rafters from. She stood there frozen and she couldn't believe she'd just killed him. "Backup, we no longer need you. Carl is dead and we've got Sarah." Sam said into his radio carrying Sarah. Andy finally unfroze and looked at Sarah. She was all bruised up, her lip was cut and she had a bruise at the side of her face. Her wrists were red and inflamed. She looked too skinny, and her skin was paler than in the photo. She looked extremely dehydrated. Andy gazed past Sam and saw the ropes lying on the ground. She walked to the cruiser where Sam was laying Sarah in the back seat. Andy got in the passenger's seat. "Hi Sarah. I'm Andy McNally." Sarah reached for her hand and squeezed it. "Thank you." She said and held on until they reached the barn. They could still hear the cheering that was going on and Andy spoke into her radio. "Dispatch this is 1505. Bringing in Sarah now." Then a few moments later, it went quiet. Sarah hopped out and her tears had stopped. "Why did it get so quiet?" She asked and Sam smiled as they walked. "Because we found you. They've worked hard for us to get to you." Sarah blushed with embarrassment and leaned on Sam. He put his arm around her. "You're gonna be fine." He assured. Sarah looked to Andy and grabbed her hand. "Thank you." She mouthed as they entered the room. It was quiet and awkward until Sam laughed and yelled, "We got her!" Everyone laughed and cheered. She was given a sweater from Traci, and Andy let her borrow a pair of her sweat pants after she took a shower in the change room.

Sarah and Sam were on the couch in the lounging area talking. Sam was showing her tricks with a coin. Sarah kept on laughing and asking him how he'd done it. Andy sat back and watched until Barber came by. "Where's the family?" She asked and he looked to Sam. "Went to St. Catherines to get the grandparents. Won't be back until tomorrow." He explained. Andy nodded and laughed at Sarah.

"You know what? This is pointless! All your gonna do is the same trick, over and over until i give up and say your magic. But guess what? I'm not going to." Sarah smirked at Sam. Jerry laughed. "That's the thing with Sammy, Sarah. He'll try and confuse you till you give in." She shook her head and he curls bounced from side to side and clucked her tongue. "What a pity." Sam raised his hands in shock. "Hey! Are you pitying me?" He asked and she nodded. "Damn straight." Sam laughed. "Well look at that. Who thought I, the most awesome cop out there, would be pitied by a 13 year old." Andy laughed and Oliver passed by, carrying a tray of fries. "Officer Shaw, sir. How about sharing some of those fries with Sarah?" She asked and Oliver nodded. "Oh right. Yup here you go. McNally, you owe me a tray of fries!" Andy raised her hands in protest. "Wait what?" She asked as Sarah munched on them. She looked slightly apologetic. "Sorry Andy." She said and then laughed. Andy shook her head and looked around.

"Hey, Sarah. I think this belongs to you." She said walking over and holding up her guitar case. Sarah gasped and practically threw the tray of fries to Sam. "Hold these!" She cried and rushed over. She smiled and stroked the case. "Man, i thought i was never gonna see her again." Sarah said her eyes lit up. Sam picked fries off his uniform and ate them. "Well, don't just stand there. Play something." Sarah was taken aback. "What?" Sam nodded. "Yeah. You told me you would sing to yourself to calm you down back there. Well why don't you play something for us?" Sarah shook her head. "I don't know..." She trailed. "Come on Sarah. Lets hear what your made of." Andy said and Sam smiled at her from behind Sarah's back. "I'm never gonna forgive myself for this." She said unclasping her case. "What's going on here? You play?" Asked Dov and Sarah nodded as she put the guitar around her neck. "Yup." Dov leaned against the desk with Andy. Sarah took a deep breath. "Not like there's pressure of anything..." She said sitting down. She sighed and shut her eyes and started to strum. Her fingers moved fluidly, and when she opened her mouth, that was the biggest shock.

"There's somethin' bout the way, the street looks when it's just rained. There's a glow off the pavement you walk me to the car. And you know i wanna ask you to dance right there, in the middle of the parking lot. Yeah." Andy's mouth fell open, Dov laughed and Sam shook his head and clapped. "Oh yeah." Sarah looked down embarrassed but she smiled.

"We're driving down the road, i wonder if you know I'm trying so hard, not to get caught up now. But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair, absentmindedly making me want you!" She smiled at the chorus. "And i don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first, fearless. And i don't know why, but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress fearless!" she went on strumming and Andy clapped and Gail come over Chris right behind.

_Sarah's attracting a crowd_. Thought Andy laughing.

"So baby drive slow, till we run out of road." Dov called Traci over but Sarah didn't pause. "In this one horse town, i wanna stay right here. In this passenger's seat, you put your eyes on me, in this moment now, capture it remember it." She went through the chorus again.

"Well you stood there with me in the doorway, my hands shake I'm not usually this way but, you pull me in and I'm a little more brave. It's the first kiss it's flawless, really soemthin'." Sarah smiled as she saw Andy and Sam's eyes meet. "It's fearless." She went on strumming. She looked to Andy. "Andy, wanna do something for me?" She asked as she looped the notes. "What?" Andy asked. "This is gonna sounds ridiculous but it's cool. When i go 'head **first**_, __**fear**_less, **boom**. On the boom's i want you to do a hair flip, to the left, to the right and then up on those booms." Andy laughed and shook her head and Traci stepped up. "Come on Andy. I'll do it with you." Barber, Williams and Shaw all watched as Sarah played. "You ready?" She asked and Andy nodded. Sam waited with anticipation. _This is gonna be good._ He thought. Sarah smiled again. "Cause i don't know how it gets better than this, you take my hand and drag me head first fearless, WOO!" She said as Andy and Traci did it and Sarah hushed her guitar after each note and went through with the chorus and she spun in circles as she played and her hair flew everywhere. "And i don't know why, but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress fearless. Uh oh. Oh yeah." Sarah laughed as she stood. She took her guitar off her neck and leaned it against the couch. She hugged Andy and Traci. "You guys are the coolest cops I've met in a _long_ time." They laughed and she said, "Actually, you're the only cops I've ever met. But that doesn't change the fact that you're all so great. Really, all of you. Thank you so much. I'll never be able to say it enough times for me to be satisfied." She went around and gave everyone a hug and stopped at the couch and took her fries. "If you don't mind Officer Swarek, but i believe you've stolen my fries. Andy, could you arrest him for me?" He laughed and shook his head. "This kid sure is something." He said and they all laughed and they went along with their work. Even though there wasn't that much to do. When it began getting late, Andy took a cup of tea to Sarah who was still lounging on the couch talking with Sam, Dov and Gail. "Here you go hun." Andy said handing it to her. "Thanks Andy. But really Gail, I _love_ your hair. It's so pretty." Sarah said her blue eyes falling on Gail's platinum hair. "Thanks. You're sweet. You know when i was growing up, i always wished i had curly hair. And look at you, a natural beauty." Sarah blushed. "Tell that to the people at my school." She mumbled taking a sip of her tea. "What was that?" Gail asked and Sam looked at her sadly. "Have you told them off yet?" He asked and Sarah shook her curls. "No. They're not worth my time anyway." she said trying to close the conversation. "Wait, Sarah, are people making fun of you?" Asked Gail her eyes worried. "Well, no." She sighed. "Yes. But it's not even that bad if i avoid them and i have Lara and most of my classes aren't even with them so-" Andy cut her off. "Doesn't make it right. Your sister told me about that." Sarah nodded. "Course she did."

"She's just looking out for you." Dov told her. Sarah didn't say anything for awhile until she looked up and made sure to lock eyes with each and every one of them as she spoke.

"Remember what high school was like? How hard it was to try and fit in. For some of us maybe it was easy, but for others, they're constantly reminding themselves. Say this, laugh at that, look like this, know about this party...i tried doing that. To be like the other girls. Straight hair, average height, pretty clothes. I literally tried changing myself inside and out, because i wanted to be accepted. By people who thought that if you got through the day with no homework, that you were weird. I'd go to school and they'd laugh at my shoes, ask me why i wore that shirt, would tell me country music's for hillbillies and rednecks. There are times where i will sit down at a lunch table, and everyone will get up and leave." Sam interjected. "That's when you say you'll arrest them for harassment." Sarah laughed. "I guess. Point is, I'm all that eighth graders hate. I can't change that. I can't get them to let me in. All i can to is smile and hope for a better tomorrow." Gail shook her head. "Well, if it were up to me I'd go and-" Dov placed a hand on her shoulder. "You know Gail, it's getting late and I'm pretty sure i left my keys with Chris. Can you go find him for me?" Gail nodded blushing and Sarah giggled. "Sarah, next time it happens, tell em you've got a whole crap load of cop buddies willing to talk some sense into them." Sam said and Sarah smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Sam. But, they'd probably get their dad to call you. Have a restraining order put against me, put against you." She said laughing. Sam sighed and looked at his watch. "Oh crap. Andrews asked me earlier if i could-Andy, feel like watching the kid?" Sarah smacked his stomach. "Oh i am _not_ a kid!" Sam rolled his eyes and stood. Andy nodded. "Sure." She sat down. "Great, be back in a few." He walked off and Sarah jumped into questioning mode.

"So, how long have you guys been dating?" She asked and Andy rose her eyebrows. "What?" She asked and Sarah rolled her eyes. "Come on Andy. If you're not dating him the you really like him. It's _all_ over you. Well, not really. But i pick up on these things. Lara calls me a profiler. I guess i kind of am. I just like to watch people. I know that sounds weird but then i can understand what they're feeling underneath it all." Sarah said to her. "Really? Well then profile me." Sarah looked at her seriously. "You're sure you wanna know? I don't wanna upset you..." Andy shook her head. "Sarah, i promise you won't now go on." She sighed and looked at her. "Well, first things first, you over think things. Especially with this job. You can be unsure of yourself. You're afraid to go with your gut. You do what you think is best, even though it might not be at the time." Andy nodded. "You've been hurt before. Emotionally i mean. You've been let down a lot. Your feelings are always scattered and you can never trust yourself."

Andy couldn't believe how right she was. "Well, how'd i do?" Sarah asked.

"Spot on." She mumbled. "I'm sorry I've made you upset. I knew i shouldn't have agreed to this-" Andy smiled. "No, that was actually pretty cool." Sarah smiled as Sam returned. "Hey, Sarah. Come with me for a sec." Sam said and Sarah rose to her feet and Andy watched them walk away. "What is it?" She asked and Sam lead her into the parade room. "Is this the guy who took you?" He asked and Sarah gazed up and she felt like she couldn't breath properly. "Uh, yeah. Why?" She asked and Sam crossed his arms. "We wanted to make sure Andy killed the right guy." Sarah sighed. "I _really_ don't get you two." Sam quirked and eyebrow. "Huh?" She laughed in frustration, "Oh my god! Do you not see it! You two like each other! A lot! Like, a lot a lot. So what the hell are you still doing as friends? Gosh, do you guys not know who you are?" She asked running her fingers through her long hair. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Okay, Sam, I'm gonna say this slowly. You. McNally. Like. Each. Other!" She said and he laughed. "Me and McNally? You gotta be kidding me." She shook her head. "It's all over the both of you! I could see it a mile away." Sam looked at her. "Well, okay then Dr. Phil, how do you know i like her? Or that she likes me. Both of which are not true." She smiled. "Well, just the way you act around one another. You're protective of each other-" Sam cut in. "Cause we're partners." She held up a hand. "I know i know. But it's more than that. You guys would jump in front of train for each other. And it's not just out of nobility or out of being a good partner. It's because you guys both care so much." Sam nodded. "Sure, okay. I think Dr. Phil is done for today." He said ducking under Sarah so she was over his shoulder. "Sam! Put me down!" She shrieked. Andy was laughing when Sam plopped her down beside Andy and sunk down with her. Sam and Andy's eyes locked for a minute and Sarah giggled. "Oh shut up!" both of them said, and she just laughed harder.


	7. Chapter 7

Rookie Blue

Chapter 7

It was around nine o'clock at night now, and Sarah was sleeping on the couch, leaned into Sam. Now that she wasn't smiling and laughing, you could see all the damage on her body, it made Sam's stomach tighten in knots. Andy grabbed the staff camera and took a picture of Sam and Sarah. "Look at that. Sam becomes the daddy away from daddy." And said laughing and then looked her over again.

"She's strong. To last that long in that building. No food, a little water, and having some guy always hurting you. God, i still can't get over it."

Andy said and Sam looked down at her. "Yeah, she sure amazes people." He said yawning. "Sam, you should sleep. You look exhausted." He smiled. "I could say the same thing for you McNally." She didn't say anything. It wasn't that she didn't want to sleep. She was afraid to. Afraid if she was going to have nightmares about shooting Carl. It was like every time she thought about it, it was the memory replaying itself over and over. Like she was strapped into a chair and was forced to watch it.

"Andy, you okay?" Sam asked and she shrugged and smiled. "Yeah, great. Totally fine." Sam raised his eyebrows. "Andy, you killed someone today." She gulped. "Well it's not like i really had any choice." Sam nodded. "Feel like talking about it?" She shook her head. "No, not really." Sam looked down at Sarah and moved away slightly, and then just enough so she was laying on the couch alone. She stirred and went back to sleep. Sam watched her for a minute and looked to Andy.

"You change your mind, you call me." He said and she nodded before he disappeared and came back with a blanket. He draped over Sarah and pulled his keys out of his pocket. "Good job today McNally." He said and she smiled. "Thanks, you too Swarek." He chuckled. "See you tomorrow." He said and looked down once more at Sarah. "Look, she'll be fine." Andy assured him and he nodded. "Like i said, it's like seeing my sister." He turned on his heel and exited to the parking lot. Andy looked down at her. "See you tomorrow Sarah. And don't worry about Sam. He just cares about you." She whispered and Andy touched her soft hair. She smiled before going home herself.

It was harder to come to terms with it when she was at home. She didn't know what she could do. She had killed someone. Stopped their heartbeat. Shot someone's brother, or husband, someone's son, or their friend. She was the reason they were never going to see him again. She sat on her bed crying. She was going to go make herself some comfort food when the power got shut off. She looked out her window. The power was out across the city. An hour and a half later of crying, she stood up and walked to the door. She needed to talk to someone. Someone who would understand, but not ask too many questions.

_Sam_.

Thought Andy. She walked down her street in just her tank-top and jeans. She walked past people playing with sparklers and running through sprinklers to escape the heat. She finally came to Sam's door. And she wanted to knock. But what would she say? What would _he_ say? It was almost midnight. And here she was, standing on his doorstep, trying to get past the fact she'd killed somebody. Finally, she knocked. She waited anxiously, her eyes darting around wondering if she should just run away and hide behind that tree over there...

She saw a light through the door and it swung open. Sam was standing there. "Hey." She said. Oh, nice one Andy. "Hey." He said back. "You alone?" She asked and he looked behind him and laughed. "Yeah. You wanna talk?" He asked and she mustered up her courage. "No." She said and pinned him against the wall, and planted her mouth on his. And then, she was all over him. They both were. She had her arms around him and he was kissing her back aggressively. Sam pushed her back into the hallway and slammed the door shut. Andy had no idea what she was doing.

_Andy! You're kissing your training officer right now. What are you doing!_ And Sam was silently asking himself.

_Come on Sammy. What is this? She's your rookie. Not your girlfriend. _

Then both of their minds wandered to Sarah, and what she'd said about them. How they liked each other so much. How they weren't just partners or friends, they cared too much about one another just to be either one. Andy reached for his shirt and pulled it up and off of him. She liked the way his skin felt underneath her fingertips. Sam lifted her up before stripping off her shirt so she was in just her sports bra. Then he lifted her up enough she could wrap her legs around his waist. She had to smile at this. He set her down gently on the bed and kissed her neck and jaw line. Then he put his mouth back on hers. Then the power came back and Andy could hear a blow dryer and a TV. Sam hovered above her for a moment before he smiled so Andy could see his dimples. "Power's back on." Andy sighed and nodded. "I should just turn a few things off." Sam said and got up. Andy sat up and tried to clear her head.

_Oh my god. Am i about to sleep with Sam! _

She heard the noises silence and Sam stood in the doorway. She looked up and he smiled before coming over and pushing her down and kissing her again.

_Oh screw it._

They both thought.

Andy was laying on Sam's chest. She could hear his heartbeat. The sensation of his skin against her's. They were both awake, and Andy was playing with Sam's fingers. "What about that one?" she asked stroking the scar on his left arm. "I was chasing a guy who was running from a B&E when a dog came up and took me down." She went to the next one on his hand. "That one?" She asked and he smiled. "That's the newest one. Remember i cut myself on glass? That's the one." He told her and she moved on. "What about this one?" She asked running her fingers along a scar that looked to be a scrape or road rash. He laughed.

"That one was caused by you, McNally." Her mouth fell open.

"What? How?" She asked sitting up just enough to see him face to face. "Ha, when you blew my cover. When you took me down, you know, tried to kiss me?" He teased and she laughed. "Right, well if i really wanted to, i would have. Like this." she said and kissed him gently. He smiled and rolled her over, so he was on top and she was on the bottom. She pulled back and stared up at him. He brushed some hair out of his eyes when his phone rang. He sighed and snatched it up off the beside table. "Hello?" He asked and he nodded. "Yup. Uh-huh. I'll be there soon." He snapped the phone shut. "Sarah's parents are on their way to the barn. Ollie says that if we wanna say goodbye, we'll have to go now." Andy nodded. "Alright, lets go then." She said and he smiled. "I'm actually gonna miss the kid." She laughed. "I know me too."

They got ready at Sam's. Andy showered and dressed there, but Sam dropped by her place so she could change into different clothes. "Ready?" He asked and she nodded throwing her bag in the back. They drove to the barn and Andy was nervous the whole way there. Who could she tell about her and Sam?

_Traci._

She thought immediately. Trace had come to her to spill about her and Jerry. So, why not return the favour? They pulled up to the barn and Andy went to hope out. "McNally." Sam said calling her back. She turned and he had closed the space between them. "That's probably the only time I'll get to do that today." She laughed and nodded. "Lets go. Sarah's waiting." They clambered out and walked in and Sarah was sitting with her guitar. She looked up at the footsteps and smiled. "Hey guys." She greeted them. They stopped in front of her. "Ready to go home?" Sam asked and Sarah's face turned grave. "Am I?" She asked worriedly. "Sarah, what is it?" Sam asked sitting down. "It's not that i don't _want_ to go home. I'm just-afraid to." She said quietly and staring up at Andy, her eyes looked like there was a sheet of glass over them. Sam pulled her against him. "You don't need to be. Look, that guy, he's gone. He's never gonna come back for you." She sniffled. "Is it possible to be taken twice?" She asked and Sam shook his head. "You won't. And if you ever did, you'd know just how hard we'd work. Plus, I'd kick his ass all the way to jail anyway." Sarah had to laugh at that. "Thanks Sam. I'm gonna miss you guys." Andy smiled. "Drop by whenever you like. I think everyone would be happy f you did. Besides, Oliver would probably keep you on your toes with coffee runs." Sarah laughed and watched Oliver as he walked past. "You talking about me?" He asked and Sarah snickered. "Nope." She said and he went on his way. Sarah put her guitar down and hugged Andy. "I'll never be able to make it up to you. What you guys did for me." She whispered and Andy squeezed her. "You don't need to. I'm just doing my job."


	8. Chapter 8

Rookie Blue

Chapter 8

Sarah's family arrived shortly after, and Sarah ran to them and they all hugged her. Every one of them except for the dad, Alex and Colin were in tears. Sarah introduced them to Sam and Andy, telling them that they were the ones who had figured out that the warehouse was where she was being kept. Sarah's mom and dad kept on thanking them up and down and when it came time to leave, Sarah went around the office, hugged and thanked all the officers. Anyone who had helped to find her. Then she came to Sam and Andy and tears rolled down her face. She laughed. "Thank you so much!" She gushed and hugged Sam. She looked to Andy as she pulled away. "I'll _never ever_ be able to make it up to either of you. If only you knew how thankful i am. It's thanks to you I'm alive and I'm talking to you. I get to see my family, and i get to see my best friend again, and that i get to go home. It's all you guys." She said hugging Andy. "If i come back and you two aren't together. There _will_ be trouble." She muttered into Andy's ear and Andy held back a laugh. "We'll see each other soon Sarah. Once i get some tickets for your world tour." Andy called and Sarah looked back smiling. "No. It'll be sooner than that." They watched Sarah leave and Sam sighed. "I'm probably never going to forget her." He said and Andy nodded in agreement. "Yeah, no kidding. Sarah sure is something."

After that Sarah would stop by and make coffee for everyone, she would even answer the phone and take in tips. She'd also help Callaghan and Barber when they needed help identifying someone. It was like she'd become a part of the division. Cause she was just there so much, it was June and school had let out. She would play songs for them when the day was done and she would get teased just like anyone else. But she got teased for her talent, because she would be making coffee or answering phones when suddenly she'd break into a song, or she would be going around the office dancing. Problem was, she never noticed, hence the teasing.

Today at parade Sam held up a poster after Frank was done speaking. It had Sarah's photo on it, her with her guitar. It said below:

Come see Sarah Moss perform at the Rogers Amphitheatre on 46th and Admirals Friday, June 13th at 4:00 pm – 7:00 pm. She'll be performing many songs by, Taylor Swift, Lady Antebellum, Sugarland, Carrie Underwood, and many more!

"Sarah's finally gotten an opening and I thought it'd be good tell you guys that you should all come. Otherwise I'll drag your asses there." He smiled as everyone laughed.

"Admission is 2 dollars. She told me she'll be giving the money to a foundation that does counselling for girls that have been assaulted or kidnapped." Sam said and Andy smiled.

"I swear, all that girl does is give." Noelle said shaking her head, and people murmured in agreement. Sam nodded.

"Well, i think you all of you should show up, give her support. I know I'm going." Andy nodded. "Same here." She said and Chris and Gail said they'd go too.

Later that morning, Sarah walked in carrying two trays of coffee, each tray having four slots. She handed one to Oliver and one to Noelle.

"I'll be seeing you at your concert Sarah." Noelle said smiling. Sarah's eyes bulged. "What! How did you-" She then caught a glimpse of the poster she'd been copying, pinned on the billboard. "Sam." She said shaking her head smiling. "Yeah, he mentioned it this morning during parade." Oliver said taking a sip of his coffee and he mmed.

"Sarah, don't ever stop making coffee. You make the best kind." He said and she laughed. "Thanks Ollie. But really? He did that? Where is he? I'm gonna give him a coffee." She said scanning the room. "Out on patrol." Noelle said and she nodded. "I'll catch him after then." She said and walked to the detective's department. "Hey Luke! Jer, I've got coffee." She said stretching the 'e' holding out a tray and peering in. Luke smiled as he got up and Jerry rushed to her side.

"I am addicted to your coffee." He said taking a cup. "He really is." Luke said watching as Jerry took a swig of it. She laughed. "So I've been told. Anyway, I'll see you later." She said about to walk out when Luke called after her. "Wait, Sarah. Do you mind helping us out? We've got a guy in who might know where his friend who's been trafficking drugs is staying." She nodded and set the coffee down.

"Jerry, stay away from my coffee. I still have to do my rounds." Sarah said sternly but she said it with a smile. Jerry nodded and looked at his papers pouting slightly. Luke lead her down into the room that looked into the interrogation room. She stood and took little notes. She'd been telling Luke how you can tell how they're feeling, and he's been teaching her as well. "Well, he's confident in himself. More along the lines of being cocky though. But he's nervous. You can tell just by looking at his hands." She said and Luke saw them shaking. "But he's also loyal. So if this guy really is a friend of his, have fun trying to break his loyalty." Luke nodded. "I'd start off by getting him comfortable. If you unwind him enough he may just blurt it out by mistake." She said chuckling.

"Feel free to use one of my coffee's." She said heading out Luke following.

"Thanks Sarah. And yeah, I'll be sure to. But if he doesn't drink it all, i know someone who will." Luke said looking to Jerry who was just lifting the foam cup to his lips as they walked in. Sarah set down another coffee and smiled.

"Good luck guys." She said walking out. She headed towards the desks where Dov and Traci were clicking and typing. Dov looked up. "Look who it is, superstar to be is in the house!" He said enthusiastically. Sarah smiled and rolled her eyes. "Guess you heard then too huh?" She asked giving them coffee's. Traci nodded. "Yeah, i plan on bringing the little man with me." She said and Sarah's heart swelled. "Really? Aw Trace come on. All of you guys, just so unbelievable." Sarah said shaking her head and heading off to make more coffee. "I swear, it's Sarah's coffee that gets me through the day. Also the fact that i have a bed i can sleep in." Traci said gulping it down as she filled out more paperwork.

Sam and Andy were driving around the streets as the heat intensified. "Sarah's such a good kid. I can't see why people don't like her. God, i hate high school. People are so mean and cruel and pick on you for the tiniest things." Andy said, picturing herself in high school.

"I know. But, she can take care of herself. I think she's sick of us always trying to tell her to stand up to them. She's got Lara, and i think that's all she really wants." Sam said and the radio blared. "This is dispatch. We have a report of shots fired at 1543 Memphis Drive." Sam looked to Andy and she nodded. "Dispatch this is 1505 responding to shots fired." Sam flicked on the lights. "There are reports of there being children in the home, so be cautious. Suspects are two males, one armed and dangerous. This is the nine one one call."

"Uh i need help! Please send the cops or someone! There are two guys, and they broke down my door and-sh honey you'll be okay- now i can hear them downstairs and-AH!" The line went quiet and Sam floored it. They got to the address and took their guns out. The door was knocked down, and they could hear crying and screaming from inside.

"Dispatch this is 1505 we are at 1543 Memphis Drive." Andy said into her radio. "Cover me." Sam said as he went into the house. He looked in the dining room and living room. "All clear." Sam said. "This is Swarek, bottom level of the house is clear. Heading up the stairs." Sam said going up the stairs, Andy trailing behind. They heard yelling from the master bedroom. "Ready?" Sam asked and Andy nodded. Sam turned sideways to the door. "POLICE!" He yelled and slammed the door with his shoulder and it flung open. There stood a woman with her child in her arms, a man pointing a gun at her and the other holding the woman by the arm. "Let go of her now, and drop the weapon. You, hands in the air where i can see them!" He said to them. The one guy let go of the girl and raised his hands. She ran over behind Andy and Sam. "Sir, drop the weapon." Andy said and the guy was silent before he fired at Sam. He took it in the vest and flew back. Andy shot the guy in the leg and he fell to the ground. "YOU! STAY WHERE YOU ARE. I'll SHOOT YOU TOO IF I HAVE TO." Andy threatened. She rushed and cuffed the two guys together and used her second pair of cuffs and linked them through one another, to secure them to a bedpost. She ran to Sam. He had taken it in the vest and was still breathing. "McNally..." She grabbed her radio. "Dispatch this is McNally! I need an ambulance at 1543 Memphis Drive. Officer down, i repeat, Sam's been shot."

Sarah was carrying coffee's happily when she passed the dispatcher's desk and she set one day and walked away again. And then she heard it. Andy's voice. Hurried and scared.

"Dispatch this is McNally! I need an ambulance at 1543 Memphis Drive. Officer down, i repeat, Sam's been shot." Sarah froze and her she suddenly felt sick. Like someone had suddenly stabbed her with a knife in her stomach and they were twisting it. She dropped the coffee's and they spilt on the floor. Gail saw her and ran forward, catching her just as Sarah collapsed. "Hey, Sarah. It's okay, he'll be alright. He'll be okay." She said looking at Dov worried. Gail hauled her up into her arms and Sarah sobbed. " No! He can't be-he just can't be-" She cried stammering.

"He's not. Okay? Sam's a fighter. He'll be okay."


	9. Chapter 9

Rookie Blue

Chapter 9

"No. Sam, you gotta lay down." instructed Andy forcing him back. "The ambulance will be here soon and you'll be fine."

"McNally this is Shaw. How's Sammy?" Oliver asked, his voice coming through her radio. "Uh, he's breathing. Took it in the vest. We're upstairs in the master bedroom. I have him laying down and he's responding." Sam looked up at her and Andy gulped. "This is Dispatch, ambulance is on the way-No! He can't be-he just can't be-" Andy heard Sarah in the background, crying and someone was hushing her. Sam's face turned pained. "Sarah..." He whispered and Andy shook her head. "She's okay, you're okay."

"He'll be alright." Gail kept on saying. She directed Sarah to the couch and she fell into her. Gail put her arms around her. "It's okay. You're alright. Just take a deep breath, can you do that? Come on Sarah, do it with me." She said and she breathed in and out, Sarah did the same but it was ragged and strained. Sarah calmed herself and listened. As she heard Oliver reply to Andy.

Andy heard sirens and let out a sigh of relief. She heard Oliver and Chris come rushing up the stairs and into the room. Oliver bent down.

"Hey Sammy. You doing alright?" Sam forced a nod and Oliver smiled. "Alright, good to know brother. We're gonna have you out of here okay?" Then he went and got the two guys. "You're gonna regret the day you came into this world." Oliver hissed at the two guys who he took and lead them down. He made the one Andy had shot limp down the stairs to go and get taken care of. The medic's came in and checked on Sam. "Well, he took it in the vest, but he's still in shock." They hoisted him up and onto a gurney and wheeled him out.

Gail still sat with Sarah, who was still rasping uneven breaths. Eventually she got a handle on herself and she listened. "This is ambulance 15 . We've got Swarek and he's okay." Sarah sighed in relief. "But, he wants to know if Sarah..? Is okay?" Diane the dispatcher looked at Sarah and she gave her a smile and a thumbs up. "Yeah, she's alright now." Diane said and Sarah looked to the spilled coffee. "Oh my gosh i really need to clean up the-" Gail cut her short. "Don't worry about it. Dov! Clean up, aisle 4." Sarah laughed and shook her head. "God, now i feel like an idiot for reacting." Gail squeezed her. "It's alright to show emotion Sarah. No one blames you for being worried. We all know how close you and Sam are." All she did was nod. Andy came back minutes later and Sarah leaped to her feet and hugged her. "Sarah, are you alright? I heard you on the radio." She told her and she nodded. "Yeah. I was just _insanely_ worried about Sam. And you. Gosh Andy, it could've been you. Are _you _alright?" She asked and Andy nodded. "Yeah, just in a little bit of shock right now." Sarah flashed a smile. "Nothing my coffee can't fix. Any other takers?" She called and she counted and then heard, "ME!" From the detective's department. She laughed to herself. "Right on it Jer." She said and put herself to work on making coffee for everyone. She handed it out when Andy's cell phone rung. She unzipped the pocket in her vest. She was surprised when she picked up. "Sam?" She asked. "Andy. Are you with Sarah?" He asked and she looked to her, who was quietly talking with Gail. "Yeah. Wanna talk?" She asked and Sam said quickly, "Yes, please." He said and Andy held out the phone for Sarah. "Hey, it's for you, it's Sam." She said and Sarah snatched up the phone. "Hello?" She asked and Sam smiled at her voice. "Sarah, are you okay?" She laughed. "Am _I_ okay? Sammy, you're the one whose just been shot." He sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine yadda yadda yadda. Why were you so scared?" He asked. "Cause, i heard them. Andy and the dispatcher. She said you'd been shot and-I just couldn't think of you as being..." She trailed off not being able to say it. "Hey, I'm fine. Okay? I am absolutely and completely okay. It's you I'm worried about." Sarah rolled her eyes. "Well stop. Cause I'm fine now too. Now that i know you're okay." She said to him. "When are they letting you go?" She asked and he sighed. "I should be out by tonight. Back on the job in a day." He explained and she was relieved. "Good." She said. "Sarah," He said. "Yeah?" she asked waiting. "Take care of yourself. And try not to worry about me _too_ much." She laughed. "I'll stop worrying when you stop worrying." She said and he shook his head. "You make me wonder kid." She got confused. "About what?" He laughed. "I'm wondering how you manage to be who you are." She sighed. "You know, it ain't that hard to be awesome. You'd know huh?" She asked laughing and he smiled. "Course i would."

They ended their conversation and she hung up. "So, how is he?" Asked Andy. "He should be back tonight. Back on the job in a day." She said and Andy nodded. "That's great." Andy said and she took another sip of her coffee. Sarah nodded and gave Gail a smile. "You should go get to work before Frank notices." She said and Gail nodded and went back to working after giving her a worried look. Sarah looked to Dov who was mopping up her mess. This made her feel guilty. "Dov, it's okay. I can do it." She said taking the paper towel from him and mopping it up herself. She felt better putting herself to work, but Andy could do nothing but try and comprehend that she'd just shot another guy today. They were just a few months a part.

_But come on Andy, he shot Sam. It's okay, and you didn't kill him this time either._

She told herself. "How you doing?" Asked Sarah coming over. Andy smiled. "Fine, just fine." She said and Sarah rolled her eyes. "Andy, I think you'd know by now that you're little, 'I'm fine.' game, isn't gonna work on me. I see right through you." Sarah said laughing. Andy nodded. It was weird, because Sarah was the only one never to ask her again is she was okay. She'd just know she didn't want to talk about it, or that she was lying.

In this case, Andy was lying. She sighed. "It's just, i shot a guy today. And i killed a guy when we rescued you. And-" Sarah finished her sentence. "It's hard to wrap your head around it." Andy nodded and Sarah gave her hand a squeeze. "You should get back on the job, same here. I still haven't give Frank a coffee yet and it's almost noon." She joked and stood up to make more coffee's. Andy went with Noelle and finsihed patrolling the streets while Sarah stayed at the barn and did her usual jobs. Soon it was getting into the evening and Sarah wandered helplessly to her guitar. She just strummed to herself until Andy came by in her usual clothing. "Hey, Sam just called. Said he's driving here before he's going home." Sarah's face lit up. "Really!" She laughed and then stopped. "Wait, is he allowed to? He's not too hurt?" She asked and Andy nodded. "He took it in the vest. The only reason her really went to the hospital was so that they could make sure he wasn't in too much shock and to make sure he didn't hurt himself on the way down. He has a few bruises, but you know Sam. That's not gonna stop him." Sarah nodded and began humming as Andy sat and waited with her. "Stay beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beau-tiful. Huh oh oh whoa. Huh oh oh whoa. Oh and if it don't, stay beautiful. Stay beautiful. Duh da da da." She sang. "Hey, save that for your concert." Sam said and Sarah's head snapped up. She tossed her guitar on the couch next to her and ran and hugged him. "SAM!"

"Whoa." He said as he was hit by the force of her, and laughed. Sarah felt him wince. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She asked blushing. He nodded smiling. "I've already told you. I'm fine." Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of what it'd be like if he wasn't okay. "Hey, come here." He said and pulled her in again. Andy stood and walked forward and Sam smiled at her from behind Sarah. She returned it and stroked the back of Sarah's head. "Lets get you home." She said and together, they walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Rookie Blue

Chapter 10

They pulled up in front of Sarah's brightly lit house. Sarah still hadn't gotten quite comfortable walking to her house alone when it was late at night. So Sam said, "I'll walk you in." Sarah was relieved inside as Sam walked her down her pathway. Andy watched as she saw Sarah look up at Sam, smiling at something he said. They stopped on her doorstep and Sam said something to her with a serious face, but Andy knew his tone was caring. Sarah nodded and hugged him before she opened the door and said one last word to him. She shut the door and Sam walked back down and into his truck. Andy was driving, she didn't think it was good for him to be driving when he'd just been shot. "How you feeling?" She asked as he winced, buckling his seat belt. "I'm fine, it's just-you know, sore." He said as she pulled away from the house.

"Man, Sarah really was worried about you. When i got there Gail had her on the couch and her cheeks were all red." Andy told him and Sam felt guilty. "I know. I worry about her too. I hate how scared she is now. Because of what happened to her, she's so fragile." Andy nodded as she turned on the highway. "You guys are so close. It's understandable you'd be worried about each other." He nodded. "Well, she's like the little sister I never had. She reminds me so much of my older sister, and what happened to her. And this time, I _can_ protect her." Andy smiled. He could. They all could. She thought that Sarah had worked her way into everyone's heart at division 15.

"Wanna go to the Penny?" She asked and he nodded. "Sure,i could hang another one of her posters there." Andy looked to Sam. "You really do want things to work out for her, don't you?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah, I mean, she deserves it more than anyone, right?" Andy had to agree as she pulled into the parking lot. She looked to Sam. "You're sure you're alright?" She asked and he nodded and gave her a kiss. "Yes. Nothing a few drinks can't cure." He said getting out. She followed him in and Oliver, Noelle, and Jerry all cheered. "Look whose back!" Noelle said smiling. "Sammy, the warrior!" Oliver joked and Jerry clapped him on the back. "Good to see you on your feet again buddy." Andy found Traci, Chris, Dov and Gail. They talked before Andy saw Sam pin another one of Sarah's posters up on the bulletin. "You guys going?" She asked and they all nodded. "Sarah's an amazing singer. I'd pay 2 bucks to see her any day." Traci said and Gail nodded. "I know, and i can't believe people tease her about it. Just wait until they're working for her." She laughed and Chris nodded. "I told a few buddies of mine and they wanna take their girlfriends. My parents wanna come too. Kind of embarrassing. They saw the poster at the diner on Main Street." Dov laughed. "Well, I'm taking this hot girl i met at the coffee shop on 5th. She loves country music and little kids." Andy laughed and shook her head. "You'd know Sara would say," They all said together laughing, "'I'm not a kid!'" Traci spoke, "Well I'm bringing Leo, and i told a few of the mom's at his daycare and they thought they could all have a play date at the concert. I'm there just to enjoy some music with my little guy though."

Andy frowned. "I just hope people don't give her grief about it when she goes to school on Monday." They nodded and went on talking, ordering another round of drinks.

The night carried on before Andy thought it'd be good to start to get going. She walked over to Sam who was immersed in a conversation with Oliver and Jerry. "Hey, we gonna go?" She asked and he looked up and nodded. "Yeah sure. Catch you later guys." Oliver patted his back on the way out. "See you later brother." And with that they walked out into the warm evening. As soon as the door slammed shut Sam grabbed Andy by the wrist and yanked her behind the wall and kissed her. She wasn't sure why he was doing this but went along. "What was that all about?" She asked as he pulled away. Sam shrugged. "Because i can." He said and she laughed and kissed him again. "We should go." She said and they walked to his truck hand in hand. Andy drove to Sam's place and flicked on the lights. "Ah, home sweet home." Sam said kicking his shoes off. "No kidding, I'm just about ready to drop dead." Sam looked to her. "Not funny." He said and she rolled her eyes. "Come on Officer Swarek. You need to sleep." She said pushing him towards his bedroom. He changed into soft plaid pants and kept his chest bare. Andy just wore her sports bra and shorts. When she crawled in on her side, she was careful not to hurt him as she wrapped an arm around his middle and pulled herself closer. "Goodnight Swarek." She said giggling. He kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight, McNally."

The next morning Sarah missed Sam at the barn. But he stopped by to say hi. She handed him a plate of cookies. "Here, i made these. They are my tiny, _tiny _way, of saying thank you. For everything." Sam took them in his hands and took a bite of one. "Not only do you make good coffee, you make good cookies too." Sarah beamed. "Speaking of which..." She walked to her little area by the couch and picked up a cup off her tiny desk. "Here you go." She said handing it to him. "Best day off the job, ever." He said washing the cookie down with her coffee.

Throughout the day, word spread about Sarah's concert. Noelle was taking her husband and her sister was gonna bring her kids. Olive was bring his family and a few friends from Division 21. Even Sam's sister was going to come. She wanted to talk to Sarah, about what it feels like.

Tommy agreed to come after talking with Sarah a few times when they bumped into each other when Sarah was with Andy. Sarah said Lara was bringing some of her friends, and soon enough her entire class was going to show up. Then it was all people could talk about at the Penny and around the barn.

Sam asked her as he sat down on the couch, "You nervous?" She shrugged and smiled. "I guess. I mean, it sounds like a lot of people are willing to show up. But, I'm excited more than anything. I get to do what i love, and share it with people. And i get to give back to that foundation." Sam nodded. "But really? You're not feeling sick? Not feeling like you wanna back out?" Sarah gasped. "Why in the _hell_ would i do that? Work this hard and walk away? Yeah right. Do you even _know_ me?" She asked laughing and Sam took another bite of his cookie. "True." He said as Oliver passed. "What you got here Sammy?" He asked looking down at the plate. "Some thank you cookies from little miss giver over here." Oliver nodded and stood for a moment. "Oh just take one already Ollie." Sarah said and he smiled. "Thanks." He said and Sam looked to her. And she shrugged smiling. "I made them." She said simply. "Yeah, but their mine now!" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Aw, poor baby. Ha! Tough Sammy. Tough."

Things were slowing down at the barn and Sarah was on the phone. "Yeah, that's right. Yup, no worries. Yeah me too. And thanks so much for doing it with me." Someone said something on the other line. She laughed. "I know, same here. A little i guess. I mean, so many of my friends at 15 have told so many people. I'm excited more than anything. All right, see you tomorrow at rehearsals. Kay, bye," She ended the call and Andy came over as she packed up her guitar. "Who was that?" she asked as Sarah snapped it shut. "Brandon. He's performing with me on Friday, he's my guitarist. Why?" She asked and Andy smiled devilishly. "Brandon huh? Nice name." She said and Sarah placed her hands on her hips. "Okay, you have _no_ right to think that there's something going on between us. Which, there isn't I may add." Andy sat on the arm of the couch. "Is he cute?" She asked and Sarah looked at her. "Does it even matter?" Andy nodded. "Yes!" She rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just don't tell Sam. I'll _never_ hear the end of it." She said. Sam would probably dig up the dirt on him or tease her about it non-stop.

"Don't tell Sam what?" Sarah turned around Sam stood eyebrows raised. Andy walked off trying to control her hysterical laughing. Sarah sighed and glared at Andy. "There's a guy in my band. And he's _just_ a friend." She assured and Sam crossed his arms. "A guy huh?" He asked and she nodded. "Yes, a guy. And that's all he is." Sam nodded. "Well, it's none of my business until something happens. And if something does happen, and he hurts you. Trust me i will make sure he knows I'm watching." Sarah patted his shoulder as she walked past. "Good to know Sammy. Good to know." He smiled and nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, Lara's in the band too. She's my back up vocals and my other guitarist. And she's _way_ more interested in him than i am." He shook his head. "Nope." Sarah sighed again and waited in the doorway for Andy. She came back still snickering. "Oh yes very funny. Lets go miss giggle pants." Sarah said impatiently.


	11. Chapter 11

Rookie Blue

Chapter 11

Today was June 12th, the day before the concert.

Sarah seemed relaxed as ever as she delivered coffee's and answered the phone and went about her daily habits around the barn. But everyone noticed as she played her guitar more often and corrected herself. Secretly, she was nervous under all her excitement and enthusiasm. She talked on the phone a lot to her other band members throughout the day, and everyone wished her good luck. She thanked them and would smile before marching off and grabbing her guitar.

Soon the night was coming to a close and Sarah was still on the couch playing.

Sam came by. "Let me take you home."

She nodded and asked, "Okay, which one sounds better, if i go like-"

Sam cut her short. "I love it lets go. It's almost ten and your mom wants you there by nine-thirty."

He said taking the guitar from her hands. She scowled as her snapped her case shut. They walked to the parking lot until Sarah finally spoke.

"Sam," She began as they hopped into his truck. He looked to her, letting her know she had his full undivided attention.

"I'm-I _am_ nervous. Underneath it all. I'm shaking. People from my school are gonna be there, all of 15 will be there. Some of 15's family...I want to. And I'm not gonna back out. But i think i just need to let someone know that I'm scared as hell." She said laughing slightly.

Sam nodded . "It's okay to be nervous. Everyone was pretty surprised when you seemed so cool with it. I knew that you were probably hiding it. And doing a good job of it too." She smiled triumphantly as he glared at her backing out of the lot.

"It's just, I'm putting myself out there. For _everyone_ to see." Sam interjected.

"Which is good, people like honest artist's." She nodded.

"But what if people don't like what's out in front of them. A.K.A, me." She said as he headed onto the highway.

Sam sighed. "Sarah, you shouldn't worry. People _will_ like you. Why do you think 15's coming all they way out to see you?"

Sarah muttered, "Just to be nice."

Sam carried on.

"Why do you think people from your class are coming out?"

Sarah muttered again, "To humiliate me."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"No. We're all coming out because we know how great you are at what you love."

Sarah sighed.

"I guess you're right. It's just, my parents were talking about setting up stands. That's how many people are expected to come. I mean, i already have like, 20 meters of land out in front of the stage. But _stands_? Dear Lord, talk about pressure. I _still_ fell like I haven't rehearsed enough even though I have been for the last two weeks. I mean, everyone is all set in my band. Caitlin is all good on the fiddle and guitar, Liz sounds like an angel on back up vocals, Brandon's great with his singing and guitar, and Andrew is awesome on the bass."

Sam smiled and then it vanished when he saw her expression.

"But then why do i feel like I'm the only one that's not ready?" She asked almost to herself.

Sam shook his head. "Sarah, you are ready. It's just the nerves talking." He said gently and she sighed a long sigh.

"It's just, I'm 13. _13._ Who care's about a 13 year old performing on a stage that still needs work?" She asked and Sam looked to her.

"A lot of people. They know your story Sarah. It'd been talked about the last couple days around the Penny, and around town in general." Sam told her and she was shocked.

"Really?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yup." He said looking to her and her eyes were wide.

After silence Sam spoke,

"Look, you love doing what you do. Your family is gonna be there to support you. And at least you _have_ an audience, right?" He said and she nodded wordlessly.

She laughed after a minute when they were driving down her road.

"What?" Sam asked and she shook her head as they parked in front of her house.

"Nothing, I just thought you liked silence instead of being the one to break it." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Thank you Sam. Really, for everything. I'm not gonna see you tomorrow, I'll be rehearsing one last time."

He nodded and stopped the door as she went to close it.

"Sarah," He started and she opened the door again. He flashed her his dimpled smile. "good luck."

**AN: Thanks for all the great reviews guys! I loveeeee reading them! They are pretty much my favourite thing to read while on FF! I'm writing chapter 12, and it's an ongoing process but I'll have it up as soon as i can! Thank you everyone, you're so wonderful!**


	12. Chapter 12

Rookie Blue

Chapter 12

Sam drove back to his house and was surprised to see the lights on.

_Andy_.

He thought getting out. When he opened the door he smelled an aroma of food cooking and could hear the radio playing. He turned the corner to see Andy dancing around and stirring pots. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, how was dropping Sarah?" She asked as Sam took off his shoes and jacket. "Fine. She was just telling me how nervous she was. You know her parents are thinking of getting stands? It's cause of how many people are supposed to show up." He told her and her eyebrows shot up. "Really? Well, we better get seats at the front." She said smiling and turning back to the stove. "Well, how'd you cheer her up?" She asked and Sam sighed. "Told her that she'd be fine, we would be there to give her support, that she was great at what she does and it's a good thing to be so young and attract such a large crowd." He told her and Andy looked to him grinning. "Give her the old Swarek dimples?" She asked walking towards him and he nodded flashing her his dimples. She laughed before pressing her lips to his. "What's for dinner?" He asked as she pulled away when smoke began billowing from a large pot. "Chicken, carrots, mashed potatoes and peas." She told him sliding to the beat of the music. Sam came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He snuck a kiss on her cheek and she giggled. "I'm gonna go shower." He told her and she nodded. "Alright!" She called as she continued to jive to the music. When he came back out, Andy was setting plates on the table and swaying. "Hey, it's ready. Come and eat!" She said setting more dishes full of food on the table. He caught Andy by the elbow after she put down a glass. "Huh, what?" She asked blowing hair out of her face. He smiled. "Thank you." She smiled as he pulled her in and she sighed. "We should eat, food's gonna get cold if we don't." They sat and dug in, after Sam was helping Andy with the dishes. "You shoud go sit down, you've already made dinner, at least let me clean up." Sam said shooing her away. Andy was about to protest when she had a sudden change in mind. "You know what? I'll take you up on that. I feel like a long hot bath." She said kissing his cheek and making her way to his bathroom. Sam sighed and thought,

_She doesn't have any spare clothes._

He walked down the hallway and was about to knock when he spotted her bag sitting on his bed. The bed was made and the curtains were drawn. He could tell things were cleaner than usual.

_Typical McNally._

He thought smiling. He went back to the kitchen and continued doing the dishes as he heard the water running. After he was finished he shut the water off and wiped off his hands. That's when he heard the water die off and he walked down the hall and pushed the door open.

He almost laughed. Andy had transformed his bathroom into something like a spa. It smelt like candles, which were lit, and she was laying in a bubble bath up to her nose, eyes closed.

They flashed open when he entered though, and a smile met them.

"Relaxed?" He asked walking forward. She nodded. "Completely." She said. He leaned down and kissed her and she cupped his face with a warm wet hand.

"We better get good seats at Sarah's concert tomorrow." She said as he pulled away and knelt by the tub. "We will. I wouldn't be surprised if we showed up and we had chairs with our name tags on them." She chuckled. "That'd be cute." She said and he kissed her forehead. "Meet you out there." He said jerking his head to the door, and she smiled.

l**A.N: I'm REALLY sorry it was so short, i needed to get something out there cause i feel so guilty for not updating in a while, don't worry! Chptr 13 is looking good! I hope you liked it! R&R? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The thirteenth turned out to be a warm sunny day. The kind of day where the tree's swayed just enough to cool you off, the birds sung just a little louder, and the grass looked a shade greener. At ten to five, Andy, Sam, Gail, Dov, Chris, Traci, and Jerry, left the building of 15, and took their separate cars to the old wooden stage, with lights hanging from above and Sarah was sitting, legs danging over the edge, drinking water over her guitar which sat on her lap. She was wearing a gold sparkly dress with tassells on it. She answered a girl with dark brown hair and dark skin as Sam and Andy had met as her best friend Lara, and Lara walked off with a guitar and microphone. There was a hand painted banner strung across the stage, which said:

Sarah Moss! All benefits go to support groups for girls who have been abducted.

Sam and Andy hopped out of Sam's truck, and they spotted some metal stands on the grassy lawn.

They were walking on the curb when Sarah caught sight of them, smiled and dove off the stage leaving her guitar there. She began running and Sam stopped with a smile on his face as he caught her and lifted her up. "You made it!" She said into his shoulder and he kissed her on the top of her head.

"Told you i would didn't i?" He said and she smiled as he set her down. She hugged Andy.

"Things look pretty official. Like you're already selling albums." She said letting her go. Sarah rolled her eyes. "Right. Well you can go sit there. I saved all of you guys seats." She said pointing to the front row. "Name cards?" Sam asked and she flashed a smile and blushed. "Of course." She said. She walked over and welcomed Traci, Jerry and Leo. "Hey Trace, Jer, hi Leo!" She said giving the toddler a high five. "Wow, things look busy." Sarah laughed. "Go sit by Sam and Andy. Oh and my dad'll be starting to get the grill out soon so people can eat. Hot dogs and hamburgers are all a dollar and drinks are a dollar too. I'm friends with the person who runs the convenience store in Metchosin, and she's agreed to let me sell her drinks and meat. Dov, Chris, Gail!" She said getting side tracked and hugging the three.

Andy looked up at the long stage. "I can't believe it. Her own show!" She said in awe. "You gotta hand it to her. That girl pestered people out of their minds to get what she wanted. And she knows what she wants." he said chuckling.

Oliver arrived with his wife and three girls who Sarah all welcomed just as warmly as she had Sam, Andy, and the others.

Frank arrived with Noelle and 15 gathered in the front two rows. As Sarah had said, her dad began cooking food on the grill and her sisters worked the till and handing out drinks while her mom chased Alex her youngest brother, around the stage as he started playing with wires and lighting. It also provided a bit of entertainment as they waited.

15 watched as seats were filled and the admission box get emptied time and time again as more people came in. And as Sarah's parents thought, the stands began to get more and more crowded.

Three minutes before the show, Sarah came out to the group of 15. Her mouth was open. "Big crowd huh?" Asked Sam and she nodded. "It's beautiful." She said staring out into the distance. They all chuckled. Her mom called her over to the back stage stairs. "That's my cue! Wish me luck!" She said and dashed off, and was followed by a hum of "good luck".

At five o'clock Sarah emerged, guitar around her neck. She had a wide open mouth, and began smiling and laughing, covering her mouth as she walked up to the microphone, people began clapping.

"Well, hi." She said and it echoed over the crowd. "Um, my name's Sarah. I'm 13 and I'm totally, and completely terrified right now." She said laughing. The crowd laughed with her and she swallowed the nerves and began to speak.

"As some of you may know, a few months ago, i was abducted, beaten, and held in a warehouse for three days. Those were probably the longest three days of my life. But thanks to my friends at Division 15, who worked so hard to find me, I'm here now. And I get to wake up every day, i get to see my friends again, and just experience life. It's thanks to them i get to stand here and play for such a _beautiful_ crowd." She said smiling and tucking her hair behind her ear nervously.

"I really can't thank you enough 15 and I think that you're probably tired of me always saying thank you. But hopefully this first song will make it up to you. And to me, this song it's about memories and the people you make them with and just willing those memories to always live on. This is Long Live, this-this is for you." She said and backed away and began strumming as other instruments joined in. She smiled before singing.

"I said remember this moment. In the back of my mind. The time we stood with our shaking hands the crowds in stands went wild." That's when the crowds in stands started screaming.

"We were the kings and the queens. And they read off our names. The night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same. You held your head like a hero. On a history book page. It was the end of a decade, but the start of and age..."

She strummed before the music stopped altogether.

"LONG LIVE!" She said pumping her fist twice, and the music crashed and began playing.

"The walls we crashed through how the kingdom lights shined just for me and you! I was screaming, Long Live, all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders, one day, we will be remembered."

The crowd cheered at her voice.

"I said remember this feeling. I passed the pictures around. Of all the years that we stood there on the sidelines, wishing for right now. We are the kings and the queens. You traded your baseball cap for a crown. When they gave us our trophies, and we held them up for our town!" 15 couldn't believe what they were seeing. What they were _hearing_.

"And the cynics were outraged, screaming 'this is absurd'. Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world!" She jived the beat.

"Long live the walls we crashed through, how the kingdom lights shined just for me and you. I was screaming long live all the magic we made, and bring on all the pretenders. I'm not afraid! Long live all the mountains we moved i had the time of my life, fighting dragons with you. I was screaming long live, that look on your face and bring on all the pretenders, one day, we will be remembered..."

She went across the stage and did two hair flips before returning to the mic.

"Hold on! To spinning around, confetti, falls to the ground, may these memories break our fall." She took a deep breath.

"Will you take a moment? Promise me this: That you'll stand by me forever, but if God forbid,fate should step in. And force us into a goodbye. If you have children someday." She eyed Leo smiling. "When they point to the pictures, please tell them my name." The backup singers hummed a "huuh"

"Tell them how the crowds, went, wild! Tell them how i hope, they shine."

Her voice softened.

"Long live, the walls we crashed through, i had the time of my life, with you!" The music built up before crashing.

"Long, long, live the walls we crashed through, how the kingdom lights shined just for me and you! I was screaming long live, all the magic we made. And bring on all the pretenders, I'm NOT AFRAID! Singing long live, all the mountains we moved, i had the time of my life fighting dragons with you. And long, long live, that look on your face, and bring on all the pretenders, one day..."

The drums boomed three times, Sarah followed with her hair flips.

"We will be remembered."

She said and 15 screamed, jumping out of their seats. Andy was fighting back tears leaning into Sam, and Traci was hugging Leo, they both had Jerry's arms draped around them, while Gail rested her head on Chris's shoulder glassy eyed and Dov enjoyed himself as his girlfriend who was now sniffling, flung herself onto him.

Sarah continued to do three more songs before saying,

"Now, this next song, I can kinda picture it being me one day. Trying to make it to the big time in music and trying to get noticed anywhere i go. Playing in bars, festivals, and parties i wasn't invite to." The crowd laughed. "And i can picture myself on the road with my little band, writing back to my family here. Telling them I'm okay, not to worry. That i really need money, but just enough to make ends meet. And telling them that one day I will make it and I love them more than anything in the world. This is called Baby Girl."

They began playing a country beat.

"They say, this town, the stars stay up all night. Well i don't know, can't see em, for the glow of the neon lights and it's a long way from here, to the place where the home fires burn. Well it's two thousand miles and one left turn."

"Dear mom and dad please send money. I'm so broke that it ain't funny, well i don't need much just enough to get me through. Please don't worry cause I'm alright. See I'm playing here at the bar tonight. Well, this time I'm gonna make our dreams come true. Well i love you more than anything in the world, love your baby girl."

"Black top, blue skies. Big town full of little white lies, well everybody's your friend you can never be sure. They'll promise, fancy cars and diamond rings. All sorts of shiny things, well girl you'll remember what your knees are for..."

"Dear mom and dad please send money. I'm so broke that it ain't funny, well i don't need much just enough to get me through. Please don't worry cause I'm alright. See I'm playing here at the bar tonight. Well, this time I'm gonna make our dreams come true. Well i love you more than anything in the world, love your baby girl."

She suddenly let go of her guitar, which hung around her neck as she grabbed the mic and belted,

"I know that I'm on my way..." The crowd cheered as she went on.

"Well i can tell every time i play. I know it's worth all the dues i pay. When i can write, to you and say: Dear mom and dad I'll send money." She was nodding smiling. "I'm so rich that it ain't funny well it oughta be more than enough to get you through. Please don't worry cause I'm alright see I'm staying here at the Ritz tonight, whatta ya know it made our dreams come true! And there are fancy cars and diamond ring but you know that they don't mean a thing. Well they all add up to nothing compared to you." She looked down and smiled at her parents which were watching from the sidelines.

"Well remember me in ribbons and curls." She scrunched her hair. "I still love you more than anything in the world. Love your baby girl...oh o oh waoha. Your baby girl! Ohowowaoawa."

Sarah did three more numbers, continuing to wow everyone with each note of her voice, each strum of her guitar. Then she came to one song, where the band played the intro for her as she spoke.

"Now this next one, this is one of the songs i sang while i was in the warehouse. And it's called fearless. I guess that's what i really wanted to be right then, so it helped me a lot."

She went through the song, captivating the audience. Andy couldn't help but notice how at ease she looked up there. Even though there was hundreds- of people watching, she was dancing and singing like she was alone delivering coffee at the office.

She started another song called Picture To Burn, by Taylor Swift, explaining a break up. And at one point she sang with a grin,

"And if you come around sayin' sorry to me, Swarek's gonna show you how sorry you'll be!" Everybody laughed as Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes, chuckling.

They took a break and people went to go eat and get drinks. Sarah was cooling off backstage, thanking her band and drinking a water bottle thirstily.

Andy and Sam stopped by.

"Hey there superstar." Andy smiled and Sarah blushed, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks. Oh my gosh. Those people are amazing." She said looking back to the crowd.

"And so are you." Sam said and Sarah laughed. "Look who this is coming from Sammy." She said and he chuckled. "Right again kid." he said, waiting for Sarah's famous, "I am _not _a kid!" line. But instead she smiled and blew them both a kiss before walking away.

When she returned on stage she sang three more songs before being joined by Brandon, a tall brown hair green eyes boy with a light coating of freckles.

"Alright so this will be the last song of the night. And it's full of energy and fun and I really love it. So Brandon and I will be singing Stars Tonight by Lady Antebellum." She said into the mic. She was guitar-less, but Brandon was on electric.

The music started pumping and it had a strong drum beat.

"Girls in the hills in a skinny pair of blue jeans." He sung. They made eye contact.

"Boys in black pearl buttons looking just like Springsteen." Sarah sang back. "Momma says why you wanna play in a _silly rockin roll band_."

**(The italics is when they sing together!) **

Well if you stood here mom i know you'd understand yeah." Brandon sang.

"It's the lights," She raised her arm above her head to point to the lights. "It's the height," She put her arm all the way above her head. "it's the roar of a crowd on a Friday night." She sang with a smile, sweeping an arm out to the crowd.

"_And everybody's singing out yeah, yeah, yeah. And everybody's singing out yeah, yeah, yeah. Get on your feet if it feels good! It feels right! Cause we're all stars tonight, so sing it out yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

That's when Vanessa, held up a sign that said _**Crowd: HEY!**_

And she waved it around and the crowd "heyed" on the drum beats.

"Gonna get a little rowdy _gonna party all night long._" Brandon sung.

"And boys sway with your girls when we play a little slow song." Sarah said, swinging her hips as Brandon hit a few catch chords on the guitar.

"Put your hands in the air," Brandon sung. "_shine a lighter or a cell phone_." They sang together. "You better buy another round we ain't going home, no." Brandon sung exchanging a smile with Sarah.

"On the floor!" She pointed to the first few front rows as they cheered. "In the stands!" She pointed to the people in the bleachers as they let out screams too. "Tonight we're all in the band! And we're screaming out _yeah, yeah, yeah. And everybody's singing out yeah, yeah, yeah. Get on your feet if it feels good! It feels right! Cause we're all stars tonight, so sing it out yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

There was an instrumental break where Brandon did an impressive solo, his fingers flying before the beat died down.

"And everybody's screaming out, yeah...yeah...yeah." Sarah sung, with a small laugh on the last yeah. "Everybody's singing out _yeah, yeah, yeah!" _The beat climbed. "_And everybody's screaming out, __**yeah, yeah, yeah!**_"

**(the bold is when the crowd joins in with them)**

"_And everybody's singing out, __**yeah, yeah, yeah. **__Get on your feet if it feels good!"_

"_**Feels good!" **_The crowd echoed back.

"_Feels right!" _Brandon and Sarah sung, shocked that they were hearing the words being sung back to them.

"_**Feels right!"**_

"_Cause we're all stars tonight, so sing it out __**yeah, yeah, yeah!" **_

"_**Hey! Hey!"**_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sung Sarah.

"_**Hey! Hey!" **_

"Whoa, oh, yeah!" Brandon finished. Sarah spun, hair flying and raised her arm and had one finger pointed up as a sign of triumph.

**A.N I'm SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I FEEL AWFUL. TO SAY THE LEAST, I'VE HAD A WRITERS BLOCK AND A SUPER BUSY YEAR. TO ALL MY REGULAR READERS, I OWE THIS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER TO YOU! I HAVE LOTS IN STORE SO JUST YOU WAIT! THANKS FOR ALL YOU PATIENCE! **

WritingGurl101


End file.
